Amor De Mi Vida
by Rorren
Summary: situado un mes después de la finalización de Llegando A Ti. Kurt y Blaine comienzan a tener algunos problemas en su relación, las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecían en un principio. Todo empieza a complicarse. Deben mantenerse unidos para superar lo que venga, pero tal vez eso sea lo mas difícil.
1. Amor No Correspondido

**Notas: ¡**Oh God hola a todos de nuevo! aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de Llegando a ti! Espero que todos esten tan emocionados como yo por el comienzo de esta nueva temporada!

¡En fin, Disfruten del primer capitulo!

**ATENCION:**_ esto es una secuela del fanfic llamado Llegando A Ti. En el caso que no hayas leído este fic, te recomiendo que lo hagas, ya que Amor De Mi Vida es su continuación. Y de hecho no entenderás muchas cosas si no lees la temporada anterior... Gracias por tu atención ^^_

**Resumen:**_ situado un mes después de la finalización de **Llegando A Ti. **_

**_Kurt y Blaine comienzan a tener algunos problemas en su relación, las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecían en un principio. Todo empieza a complicarse. Deben mantenerse unidos para superar lo que venga, pero tal vez eso sea lo mas difícil_.**

* * *

**Llegando a Ti**

_2da temporada_

_**Amor De Mi Vida**_

Capitulo 1

Amor no correspondido

El día estaba soleado y sin embargo el frío aun era fuerte. La primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero aun así parecía que el invierno no quería irse todavía y se estaba aferrando duramente a la ciudad de Ohio.

Kurt por su parte, permanecía sentado en uno de los bancos de la plaza central de lima, y estaba seguro de que jamás se había sentido tan congelado en su vida, y lo extraño era que no era por el frio del invierno en absoluto. La razón de su estado habían sido las palabras que santana le había susurrado hacia unos segundos.

Santana sentada junto a él lloraba angustiadamente y Kurt no sabía cómo calmarla, porque sabía lo que era aquel sentimiento, pero definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa la declaración de su amiga y más teniendo en cuenta que Kurt a veces creía que Santana no tenia sentimientos en lo absoluto.

La abrazó.

Y es que no podía hacer nada más, porque Santana amaba a Brittany y Kurt sabía muy bien que Brittany no podía corresponder los sentimientos de ella, porque Brittany amaba a Puck de la forma en que Santana la amaba a ella.

Kurt soltó un suspiro, su amiga lloraba en sus brazos en esos momentos, y Kurt solo podía recordar todas las veces que se había sentido tan devastado, viendo a Blaine yendo a Bailes con una chicas mientras el corazón de Kurt se partía a pedazos.

_**Flashback**_

_Era la primavera de sus 16 años y Kurt estaba totalmente perturbado con la estúpida idea de realizar el baile de Sadie Hawkins en la escuela. Kurt no quería asistir de ninguna manera. En cuanto Brittany se lo había comentado, Kurt se había negado rotundamente a asistir._

_Y era más que claro que no querría ir ¿Para que? ¿Para ver a todas las parejas felices besándose mientras él bailaba con una amiga o bebía ponche en una zona oscura? ¿Para ver a Blaine besarse con una hermosa chica del equipo de porristas que probablemente sería su futura esposa? No, Kurt definitivamente no tenía una buena razón para asistir al baile._

_Pero la fecha había llegado y Rachel le había rogado que fuera con ella. Así que allí estaba, parado junto a Rachel fingiendo una sonrisa para el fotógrafo._

_Obviamente Rachel lo había dejado solo luego de un par de minutos, yéndose junto a Finn, a quien no se había atrevido a invitar antes._

_Kurt suspiró sentándose contra una pared en el piso del salón, mientras bebía ponche, observando a las parejas bailar un lento. Repentinamente su mirada se clavó en Blaine y la joven rubia que bailaba con él y le acariciaba el cuello mientras se movían al compas de la música. La joven clavó la mirada en el rostro de Blaine y le murmuró algo que Kurt no pudo escuchar, pero que hizo que Blaine sonriera._

_Kurt sabía lo que pasaría allí y quería dejar de mirar, pero no podía, su cuerpo parecía no querer responder a las órdenes. Y allí se quedó, observando como los labios de Blaine se juntaban con los de esa desconocida y ella enterraba sus dedos en los risos de Blaine acariciándolos de la manera en que Kurt siempre había querido hacerlo._

_Su visión se empañó repentinamente y fue ahí que Kurt notó que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y le dificultaban la vista. Pero de alguna manera lograron ayudarlo a apartar su mirada de ellos._

_-Kurt, ven aquí- Kurt levantó la vista hacia Santana que se hallaba parada junto a él con una diminuta sonrisa y compasión en sus ojos._

_Kurt se levantó del piso y se abrazó al cuerpo de su amiga, quien lo dirigió rápidamente fuera del lugar._

_Kurt sentía que su pecho se comprimía y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Sus Lagrimas tibias caían sobre los hombros de su amiga quien le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Santana lo aparto segundos después y lo tomó de la mano comenzando a caminar._

_-¿A dónde vamos?-sollozó Kurt, secándose las lagrimas con su mano libre._

_-A casa, ¡le dije a Berry que no te trajera!-Santana soltó un suspiro- ya se las verá conmigo ¿se fue con Finn y te dejó solo?-Kurt asintió y Santana bufó rodando los ojos._

_-No quiero arruinarte la noche, no tienes que venir conmigo-murmuró Kurt sintiéndose repentinamente culpable de que Santana abandonara el baile por su culpa._

_-Créeme, mi baile ya estaba arruinado mucho antes de verte._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ahora Kurt no solo entendía lo que sentía Santana, sino que ahora también comprendía aquellas palabras. Porque Brittany había salido por primera vez con Puck en ese baile, y ahora que Kurt lo pensaba, probablemente Santana debía de haberse sentido igual de mal que él aquella noche.

La oprimió más contra su pecho, incapaz de decir algo que la reconfortara.

Las clases terminarían en unos meses y Brittany junto a Puck se mudarían a Los Ángeles, Brittany con una beca en una academia de danza y Puck con su negocio de limpia piscinas. Kurt sabía que no podría hacer nada para detenerlos y estaba seguro de que esa era la razón del llanto de su amiga, porque ella no podría ver más a la persona que amaba.

-Quisiera dejar de sentir todo esto-sollozó la morena apretándose lo más que podía contra el cuerpo de Kurt, mientras su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos de angustia total- ¿Por qué no puede dejar de importarme? ¿Por qué no puedo crear un muro sobre este sentimiento?

-No puedes dejar de amar a alguien solo porque quieras hacerlo-susurró Kurt en su oído intentando calmarla- Pero el tiempo curará tus heridas y hará que encuentres a una persona que pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero mientras tanto, tienes que ser fuerte y esperar.

Kurt lo sabía mejor que nadie, el tiempo se encargaba de curar heridas, de mostrar nuevos caminos y muchas veces ayudaba a olvidar. Ahora solo esperaba que el tiempo curara rápido a Santana, que le mostrara otra persona, que la ayudara a superar a Brittany, porque su dolor era intenso en ese momento, y Kurt sabía muy bien que no había nada peor que sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

* * *

Las manos cálidas de Blaine lo rodearon cubriéndolo del frio mientras caminaban rumbo a casa luego de la escuela, junto a Brittany, Puck, Trent y Thad.

-¿Dónde están Santana y Rachel?-Indagó Kurt notando la ausencia de sus amigas dentro del grupo repentinamente.

-Se quedaron una hora más para ensayar sus partes del musical de primavera que estamos organizando en el club Glee- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-oh-dijo Kurt sintiéndose repentinamente ajeno a las cosas que hacían sus amigas. Porque claro, Kurt amaba cantar, actuar y Bailar, pero jamás se había atrevido a unirse al club Glee, a pesar de que sus amigas habían insistido e incluso Blaine.

-todavía puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres Kurt-comento Brittany quien caminaba junto a ellos tomada de la mano de Puck. Le dedicó una tibia sonrisa a Kurt- serás bienvenido.

-Claro además eres bueno en todo eso de cantar y actuar al mismo tiempo-alentó Puck dirigiendo su mano desocupada a la cabellera de Kurt, acariciándolo torpemente.

-si Kurt únete a nosotros-insistió Thad.

-Eres el único que no está en el club Glee-agregó Trent con ojos de cachorro.

-Es cierto Kurt, deberías intentarlo-animó Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt se sonrojó levemente ante la insistencia de sus amigos y su novio particularmente, pero negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

**FlashBack**

_Kurt estaba listo al fin, se había estado preparando todo el verano para aquella audición. Sabía que probablemente perdería lo poco que le quedaba de reputación al unirse a ese club, pero ya no le importaba. Era su sueño, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cantar frente a mucha gente, actuar en obras de Broadway y estaba seguro que el club Glee lo ayudaría a llegar a esa meta._

_Caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamente rumbo a su audición, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta Kurt se detuvo, ocultándose detrás de una pared para oír aquellas voces que resonaban en el pasillo contiguo, justo frente a la puerta del auditorio._

_-vamos Blainey tienes que audicionar conmigo, estoy segura de que serás un excelente cantante-una voz chillona dijo de manera insistente. Kurt asomó un poco la cabeza para poder observar a la chica. Era ella otra vez, la chica del baile._

_-No Mary Anne, en serio no estoy listo para volver a cantar ya te conté la historia, si no es con ella, no creo que pueda cantar-respondió Blaine resignado._

_-oh vamos Blaine ya paso un largo tiempo, ¿podrías olvidar todo eso y ya? Realmente estoy cansándome de esperar a que la olvides-bufó Mary Anne._

_-lo siento-se disculpó Blaine suavemente- pero realmente no creo que esto pueda funcionar._

_Kurt pudo notar como la mirada de Mary Anne fulminaba al rostro de Blaine ferozmente._

_-Está bien Anderson, de todos modos no te necesito-dijo ella altaneramente-voy a audicionar para esto y voy a demostrarte lo que te perdiste._

_Mary Anne se volteó y entro al auditorio sin decir otra palabra. Blaine suspiró y se deslizó hasta el piso con la espalda rosando la pared y enterrando el rostro entres sus manos._

_Kurt suspiró nerviosamente antes de animarse a salir de su sitió oculto y acercarse a Blaine._

_-¿te encuentras bien?- Blaine levantó la mirada sorprendido._

_-ah, sí, estoy bien, solo… hoy no es mi día-contesto con la mirada cansada. Kurt le dedicó una media sonrisa- ¿vas a audicionar?_

_Kurt lo observó confundido cuando Blaine señaló la puerta del auditorio, realmente había olvidado su audición. Kurt dudó por un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza._

_-no lo creo, hoy tampoco es mi día- Mary Anne salió en ese instante del auditorio con una sonrisa triunfante._

_-entre Anderson-le dedicó a Blaine un giño, a Kurt una mirada de repulsión y se marcho._

_-realmente me alegra que este sea el último año que la veo-murmuró Kurt mientras la joven se alejaba y repentinamente oyó una risa suave. Kurt bajó la mirada para observar a Blaine que reía._

_-créeme, no eres el único que se alegra- Blaine se levantó suavemente de su sitio y le sonrió amistosamente-bueno debo irme, nos vemos luego, gracias por hacerme reír._

_Kurt se quedó observando como la figura de Blaine se alejaba de él. Bueno, no podía estar del todo triste, Blaine había terminado con Mary Anne. Pero lo cierto era que Kurt aun sentía su corazón roto en pedacitos ¿Quién era esa chica sin la cual Blaine no podía cantar? Y por otro lado sus ánimos de audicionar estaban por el piso ahora, y más desanimado aun por la presencia de Mary Anne en el grupo._

_No lo haría definitivamente. No adicionaría, probablemente el destino lo había querido así, tal vez no debía hacerlo. Por eso había puesto a Blaine y a Mary Anne en su camino._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

Blaine se sentó sobre la cama de Kurt observándolo mientras este ordenaba algunas cosas de su escritorio.

-¿Por qué?-indagó repentinamente y Kurt se volteó extrañado hacia él.

-¿Por qué que?-preguntó Kurt confundido.

-¿Por qué no quieres unirte al club? Yo se que te gusta-contesto Blaine con una mirada curiosa. Kurt soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a él.

-no estoy seguro de que ese sea mi destino y no quiero hacer algo por lo cual pueda decepcionarme luego.

-si nunca lo intentas jamás lo sabrás, ¿fuiste tú el que me canto Defying Gravity o me confundí de perfecto y sexy chico?-Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Blaine le besó dulcemente la mejilla teñida de color carmín.

-lo sé, es solo que…

-Kurt estas hecho para esto, lo sé- aseguró Blaine tomándole de las manos- cuando te oí cantar por primera vez, lo supe, supe cuan maravilloso eras y supe que debías explotar el talento que tienes.

Kurt sonrió con los ojos brillando de emoción y el corazón palpitante por las palabras de Blaine.

-realmente me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo-susurró, Blaine le sonrió y se acercó a su rostro besando suavemente sus labios, sintiendo la tibieza del tacto y el dulce sabor que estos tenían.

-siempre estaré-dijo Blaine separando sus labios apenas unos centímetros y volviéndolos a unir casi al instante, haciendo que Kurt soltara un suspiro necesitado.

Ya había pasado algún tiempo, pero Kurt aun seguía sorprendiéndose de tener a Blaine para él y de que Blaine lo quisiera de esa forma.

Mientras sus labios continuaban con un beso pausado y dulce, Kurt pensó en Santana, porque su amiga probablemente no podría besar a la persona que amaba y eso era extremadamente triste.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Kurt se recostó en su cama, pensó en lo afortunado que era.

Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le llegara la misma felicidad a Santana, porque sabía que a pesar de muchas de sus actitudes, ella realmente también se merecía ser feliz, y encontrar al amor de su vida.

Porque todos se lo merecen en realidad.

Todas las personas merecen amar y ser amadas a cambio.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo**: Quiero comenzar agradeciéndoles a todos los que dejaron su comentario en el ultimo capitulo de la temporada anterior. Espero que les haya gusta el final de temporada ^^_

_Por otro lado, quería decir que escribí este capitulo luego de ver el Moulin Rouge, Por lo tanto la ultima frase es de allí w.w_

_se que el capitulo consto de muchos Flashback y eso.. pero tómenlo como lo que es... un primer capitulo, una introducción hacia todo lo que se esta por venir..._

_En fin, hoy es mi cumpleaños asi que espero que me dejen muchos muchos comentarios en este capitulo! saben que sus comentarios son todo para mi! y si tienen alguna pregunta, como siempre, no duden en preguntarme ^^ es un placer contestarles! _

_Y... Podría pedirles un gran favor?_

_Necesito pedirles su ayuda! el hecho es que me encantaría como creo que a todos ustedes, que Darren y Chris me desearan un feliz cumpleaños por Twitter._  
_Mi idea es que todos twitten a ellos para que me deseen un feliz cumpleaños... (se que suena muy egoísta pero realmente seria un regalo genial que ellos me dijeran feliz cumpleaños, y yo sola no puedo lograrlo, así que necesito de su ayuda)_  
_Asi que Hoy 3 de mayo a las _

_15:00hs (Argentina)_

_13:00hs o 12:00hs (no estoy segura) (Mexico)_

_14:00hs (Chile)_

_13:00hs (Colombia)_

_Necesito que todos les twitten a Chris y a Darren que me deseen un feliz cumpleaños (obviamente hay que ponerselos en ingles xD) y aqui les dejo mi Twitter para que me etiqueten en esa publicación y ellos sepan quien es a la que le tienen que decir feliz cumpleaños ^^_

https = :/ = twitter = .com = / = RocioRodriguuez

_(quiten los = y los espacios y listo)_

_¡De paso siganme y mandenme algun twitt así los sigo!_

_Desde ya, muchisimas gracias por su ayuda..._

Si tienen alguna pagina o algo, por fis, publiquen esto, asi mas gleeks me ayudan ^^

Gracias Gracias Gracias!

_¡Eso es todo! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo (supongo que actualizare entre el viernes y el domingo de la semana que viene así que estén atentos)_


	2. Olvídalo

**Notas:** akljsakjs *u* Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos por mi cumpleaños! la verdad la pase muy lindo a pesar de que el clima fue pésimo jaja Gracias! **ValeAsencio, Gabriela C, Darren's Loveeer, Mel Reed, Adriana11, Mage04, Mary de Hobbit, Elbereth3, darckel, Anderson-Criss, Raainnbow, Ilsse, SmillerKlaine, BramKlaine** Realmente les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para comentar!

Aquí los dejo para que disfruten de este 2do capitulo de Amor De Mi Vida... Besos!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Olvídalo

La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades sobre los tejados. La casa de Kurt sin embargo estaba invadida por el sonido de voces más que por el de la lluvia.

Santana se encontraba junto a Blaine hablando muy a gusto de un lado de la mesada de la cocina. Kurt por otro lado, se hallaba del otro lado sentado junto a Puck intentando ayudarlo a solucionar unos ejercicios matemáticos. Mientras que Brittany y Rachel se hallaban sentadas en el sofá del living mirando la serie "Supernatural".

Era tarde ya, alrededor de las once de la noche, pero no importaba sin embargo. Burt había viajado a la casa de su hermano y no se hallaba en la casa, y Finn se encontraba en una fiesta de uno de sus amigos y no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente.

Kurt levantó por un segundo su cabeza de la hoja de cálculo de Puck y observo a Santana hablando con su novio. Tal vez era algo estúpido, pero Kurt pudo sentir repentinamente como los celos se instalaban en su pecho. Pero no debía tener celos de su amiga, ella solo estaba hablando amistosamente con Blaine ¿verdad?

Pero la manera en que Santana enrollaba su cabello en su dedo y miraba a los ojos a Blaine, a Kurt le molestaba más de lo que debería. La mano innecesaria de su amiga sobre el hombro de su novio, acariciando de una manera excesivamente gentil. Y Los dientes de ella atrapando su labio de forma provocativa cuando Blaine hablaba…

Kurt sintió repentinamente arcadas y un odio feroz, ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Se lo estaba imaginando acaso o era real? ¿Santana estaba coqueteando con _SU_ novio? No, no era posible, Santana estaba enamorada de Brittany.

Kurt trago sus celos, intentando que su cara no demostrara ningún sentimiento negativo y volvió a fijar la mirada en la hoja de Puck, intentando evitar escuchar la risa coqueta que soltaba Santana a cada palabra que Blaine decía.

-Oh amigo, no entiendo nada de esto, es como si todo estuviese escrito en chino-suspiró rendido Puck, pasándose sus manos por la cabeza con frustración.

Kurt le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro alentándolo a seguir intentándolo.

-Vamos Puck, no es tan difícil, ¿Por qué no intentas pasando ese número para el otro lado?-sugirió Kurt con una suave sonrisa y fue como si el rostro de su amigo se hubiese iluminado.

-¡ah! ¡Ya lo tengo!-Puck garabateó rápidamente unos números en su hoja y le mostro el resultado a Kurt quien asentía satisfecho.

-perfecto, creo que lo lograste-Puck lo abrazó fuertemente con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

-Gracias Kurt, eres el mejor-se alejo de él y giró su rostro hacia Blaine y Santana para mostrarles su hoja con su resultado correcto. Pero se quedo en silencio por un momento cuando su mirada se clavó en ellos-¿Kurt?

Puck susurro y Kurt lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-indagó en el mismo tono de su amigo y acercándose un poco hacia él para oírlo mejor.

-¿no crees que es extraña la forma en que Santana está hablando con Blaine?-Kurt tragó duro, intentando evitar todos los pensamientos que se le habían venido a la mente minutos atrás.

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunto Kurt, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Puck no estuviera pensando lo mismo que él.

-Parece como si le estuviera coqueteando-susurró su amigo en respuesta y Kurt se volteó a verlos una vez más, quedando petrificado ante las palabras de Puck.

¿Santana estaba intentando seducir a Blaine?

La noche había avanzado, la lluvia había cesado y Kurt sentía cada vez más fuerte la necesidad de golpear a Santana o arrastrarla fuera de su casa.

Todo se había vuelto más raro mientras las horas transcurrían. Ahora, Santana se hallaba sentada junto a Blaine en un sillón doble, tan pegada a él que de haber sido un sillón individual hubiese sido lo mismo. Riendo ante cada comentario de Blaine y rosando con sus manos los hombros o el rostro de Blaine en cuanto se presentaba la oportunidad.

Kurt podía sentir la ira discurrir por su sangre, mientras él se encontraba sentado entre Puck y Brittany que miraban a sus amigos con una mueca de total incredulidad, mientras que Rachel se entretenía cambiando los canales del televisor, haciendo caso omiso a la situación que se estaba viviendo a su alrededor.

-Kurtie, creo que deberías sentarte junto a Blaine-sugirió Brittany repentinamente, en un susurro al oído de Kurt y Puck que también la había oído asentía fervientemente aun con la mirada pegada en Blaine y Santana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-indagó Kurt haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no quitar su sonrisa de "todo está bien" de su rostro.

Después de todo, santana era su amiga ¿verdad? Ella jamás se metería con su novio, no lo haría. Además, ella amaba a Brittany a pesar de que esta no pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos. Ella no podía estar seduciendo al novio de Kurt para darle celos a Brittany, ella no…

Kurt se quedo quieto un momento ante sus pensamientos ¿Podría ser que Santana se acercara a Blaine por Brittany? ¿Para ver como reaccionaria ella?

Kurt Frunció el seño, no quería que sedujera a su novio, por supuesto que no, y mucho menos que lo utilizara para darle celos a una de sus amigas. Eso no estaba bien.

-Bueno pues, Blaine es tu novio ¿no? Y los novios suelen sentarse uno junto a otro-Brittany dijo de forma lenta- aunque en este momento, cualquiera pensaría que la novia de Blaine es Santana.

Fue todo, Las últimas palabras de Brittany fueron el detonante en su cabeza para reaccionar ante la situación que se presentaba frente sus ojos.

Kurt se levantó del sillón con un gran impulso, tomó a Santana del brazo y la arrastró fuera del cuarto en cuestión de segundos sin decir siquiera una palabra. La dirigió hasta el patio trasero y fue en ese momento en que la liberó de su agarre y la miró con el seño fruncido, soltando un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que estás haciendo?-indagó Kurt soltando las palabras con más furia de la que creía tener dentro.

Santana alzó las cejas, sin quitar de su rostro su habitual cara de enfado.

-No entiendo a que te refieres porcelana- Contesto bruscamente, marcando una media sonrisa ante su última palabra.

-te conozco muy bien Santana, eres mi amiga, y entiendo que estés sufriendo por lo de Brittany, pero esto no te da derecho a tirártele a mi novio-Kurt respiraba agitadamente, las últimas palabras las había dicho casi sin respirar y en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

-tú no sabes nada-murmuró Santana ácidamente.

-No necesito saber demasiado para darme cuenta que te le estas insinuando a Blaine, a mi novio, al novio de tu amigo ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-replico Kurt con frustración.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que me pasa? Brittany se irá y quiero olvidarla ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ESTAS ACTUANDO ASI CON _MI _NOVIO!-La voz de Kurt se elevó aun más, y este tuvo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, o de lo contrario despertaría a sus vecinos con los gritos.

-Porque si, porque Blaine me hace sentir bien, me hace olvidarme de Britt, Porque él es dulce y amable conmigo y… creo que me gusta, de la misma manera que me gusta Brittany-sus palabras fueron casi un susurro y Kurt necesitó apoyarse contra la puerta que daba al parque trasero, donde ellos se encontraban, para evitar caer al suelo. Su mente se llenaba de esa información, y le producía nauseas.

¿Santana estaba enamorada de Blaine? ¿Ella pretendía quitárselo? ¿Ella quería apartar a Kurt del amor que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido?

Kurt respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Aunque su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente por los nervios.

-te gusta Blaine-soltó Kurt en apenas un susurro-y vas a intentar que él se fije en ti.

-Kurt, te quiero y eres mi amigo, no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero Blaine ya se ha enamorado de chicas antes y tal vez, si se enamora de mi….-Kurt negaba fervientemente ante las palabras de su amiga.

-No puedes estar diciéndome esto-dijo Kurt con angustia y los ojos acuosos –eres una de mis mejores amigas.

-y lo seguiré siendo-replico ella.

-Claro que no, no si intentas hacer esto-Contesto Bruscamente Kurt inundado de una frustración total y una amargura que le llenaba el pecho y hacia que se formara un nudo en su garganta.

-me gusta-susurró Santana en un tono triste y resignado, como si no pudiera hacer nada con aquel sentimiento que tenía en su corazón.

Kurt le dedico una mirada desolada, desilusionada, angustiada, frustrada, dolida y llena de miles de sentimientos más mezclados en unos mismos orbes color cielo.

-Yo lo amo-dijo Kurt con convicción, aunque aun se notaba que le costaba hablar por el nudo que aun sentía presente en su garganta- y no voy a dejar que te metas entre él y yo Santana, puedo jurártelo. Tú puedes ser muy dura, pero yo puedo serlo más.

Dicho esto Kurt se volteó entrando a la casa, dándole la espalda a su amiga y sin mirar atrás. Secándose las lagrimas antes de entrar al living, donde todos los demás se hallaban mirando el televisor.

Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine besándole tiernamente la mejilla cuando este se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Por qué te llevaste a Santana de aquí tan repentinamente?-indagó Blaine con curiosidad, en un susurró para no molestar a los demás, que estaban escuchando la televisión.

Kurt tragó duro y se oprimió contra el cuerpo de Blaine.

-solo, debíamos hablar de algo-contestó suavemente. Blaine lo abrazó.

-creo que deberías pasar más tiempo con ella, parece estar muy solitaria últimamente-Kurt abrió sus ojos ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con Santana, justo después de lo que había pasado.

-no creo que eso sea buena idea. Últimamente no congeniamos muy bien-aseguró Kurt rápidamente.

En ese instante Santana regresó a la habitación con una mueca seria en el rostro y sentándose junto a Rachel en un sofá.

Blaine la miró, y luego a Kurt, sintiendo que algo se le estaba escapando y por eso era que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos.

-¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?-indagó seriamente Blaine, aun en un susurro.

-no es nada importante, olvídalo-dijo Kurt simplemente.

Blaine se dio cuenta que no era el momento, no debía insistir por ahora. Pero sentía muy dentro de él que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Primero la extraña actitud de Santana con él, luego la reacción precipitada de Kurt de sacarla del lugar y más tarde la mueca de angustia de su novio. Porque Kurt era el novio de Blaine, y Blaine nunca pasaría por alto una mueca triste en el rostro de su novio.

Blaine tragó sus dudas aferrando a Kurt de manera protectora. Si Santana había hecho algo para que Kurt se sintiera mal, Blaine lo averiguaría e intentaría solucionarlo. Porque si había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto era que Kurt sufriera.

-te amo-le susurró Blaine a Kurt, besándole el cabello dulcemente, absorbiendo el aroma a coco e inundando sus pulmones con este.

Kurt levantó el rostro para mirarlo mejor, con una pequeña sonrisa en el.

-también te amo-sus labios se unieron en un beso casto, que duro unos largos segundos.

Santana los observaba con la duda marcada en el rostro. Realmente no sabía que hacer con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. No podía permitirse herir a Kurt y mucho menos perderlo. Era uno de sus mejores amigos después de todo.

Santana suspiró aun observando cómo ambos se besaban. Ella en realidad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser amada también. Y debería luchar por ello.

Pase lo que pase.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_wow se lo que están pensando... ¿porque siempre es Kurt el que tiene que pelear por el amor y tiene que estar celoso ect? pero se los aseguro, pronto le llegará el turno a Blaine, vamos de a poco..._

_2do, Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... quisiera saber que les parece, como siempre, asi que dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció! ^^_

_3ro Mi Pregunta del dí__a hacia ustedes es: ¿Que piensan de la actitud de Santana? (obviamente siempre hablando sobre el fic, no sobre la serie... me encanta Santana en la serie...)_

_4to Terminó la cuarta temporada de Glee... ¿Soy la única que quedo como Shockeada después de ese final? Fue como... ¿y? Me falto algo... como que cuando mi reproductor se puso en negro cuando terminó yo seguía esperando a que algo mas sucediera... y termine llorando ._. porque bueno... soy una tarada, y como que yo queria que pasara ALGO entre Kurt y Blaine (osea no quiero adelantarle nada a nadie que no lo haya visto, pero estoy hablando de ESO que muestran al final del capitulo en las manos de Blaine y que al final no fue... usado... creo que algunos me comprenderán xD)_

_5to Estoy completamente triste porque dejé mi cuaderno en el profesorado y no se si voy a recuperarlo. Es en el que escribo el fic, asi que si no lo recupero tendre que reescribir muchas cosas T_T Ademas que tenia una lapicera con una imagen Klaine enganchada al cuaderno y siempre escribia en el tren camino al profesorado... Crucen los dedos para que pueda recuperarlo :'(_

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas**_

_**ValeAsencio Preguntó:**Cuantos capitulos va a tener el fic? Aun no lo se, estoy escribiendo de a poco, pero lo mas seguro es que tenga 10 capitulos, igual que la temporada anterior, aunque puede que se alargue uno o dos capitulos más tal vez... aun no lo se, pero prometo decirlo en cuanto haya terminado de escribirlo ^^. Y sobre el Rating del Fic, bueno... lo pusé en T, pero eso puede cambiar creeme... aun no se que giro van a dar las cosas en mi cabeza x) asi que probablemente cambie a M dentro de poco..._

_Besos!_

_**BramKlaine** preguntó: ¿en lo que seguira de la temporada habra nose *_* celos de blaine a kurt? Bueno, creo que ya lo dije arriba, pero no importa... sii, habra celos de Blaine a Kurt y no falta demasiado para eso, te lo aseguro e.e_

_Besitos!_

_**Mary de Hobbit**: Ya lo leii alkjsakjs muchas gracias por comentar! no te preocupes, entiendo que estes ocupada, creeme, a mi tambien me pasa... ya no leo casi ningun fic por eso u.u Pero bueno, yo se que siempre estas ahi w.w Gracias por seguirme! ^^_

_Besitoss!_

_En fin... Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por todos sus comentarios ^^_

_Nos Leemos el proximo domingo en el siguiente capitulo de ADMV!_

_Los quiero ^^_


	3. Afecto y Molestia

**Notas**: aww gracias gracias a todos por comentar, por responder a mi pregunta y por desear que encontrara mi cuaderno! Bueno, les tengo buenas noticias, lo encontré, estaba en la dirección de mi profesorado cuando volví el lunes w.w así que esta historia continuara normalmente :3

*******Darren's Loveeer, AdryRamiss15, Dinosaurio-rawrr, , ****Mage04, Mary de Hobbit, MiliiSidero, ****Mel Reed, Anderson-Criss,**** Adriana11, ****ValeAsencio, Elbereth3* **Mil gracias chicos/as realmente me alegran el dia con sus comentarios w.w

En fin, lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes... Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo tres de esta segunda temporada...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 3

Afecto y Molestia

Sus ojos se clavaron como flechas en la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Era demasiado. La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse por las lágrimas que invadían sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Todo por lo que había luchado parecía derrumbarse frente a sus ojos, por aquella imagen que ahora estaba observando.

Los labios de Santana recorrían los de Blaine probándolos con ganas y Blaine no parecía imponer ninguna resistencia al beso.

Kurt no sabía cómo actuar ante eso.

Había sido un error haber ido a buscar a Blaine al ensayo de su obra, definitivamente lo había sido. Pero Kurt realmente no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena.

Tal vez alguien pudiera haberle dicho que solo estaban ensayando una parte de la obra. Pero Kurt sabía muy bien que aquella obra no incluía ningún beso. La había leído. De hecho, la noche anterior había decidido presentarse y hacer una audición para entrar al club y a la obra. Pero ahora ya no quería eso.

Ahora lo único que deseaba hacer era huir del lugar y borrar aquella imagen de su mente para siempre.

Aunque mientras corría, con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos y desparramándose por sus mejillas, y las manos temblorosas por el dolor y la angustia, y la sensación de que desfallecería en cualquier instante, no creía posible que eso pudiera llegar a suceder. Borrar aquella imagen de su mente.

Kurt evitó a Blaine y a Santana de manera olímpica los siguientes días. No contestó ninguna de sus llamadas y le pidió a su padre que les dijera que no se encontraba en su casa, cada vez que uno de ellos, por separado, habían golpeado a la puerta de su casa, buscándolo.

No quería verlos, de ninguna manera. Sentía que su pecho se retorcía cada vez que los veía en la escuela o tan solo por pensar en lo que había visto.

Una semana pasó. Kurt había logrado evitarlos toda esa semana de corrido, pero era lunes nuevamente y Kurt otra vez se hallaba entre su casillero y Blaine que presentaba una mueca de preocupación y dolor en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo?-indagó Blaine con algo de molestia en su tono de voz, aunque sin poder ocultar la angustia de no saber lo que le estaba sucediendo a su novio.

-No puedo hablar ahora-respondió Kurt lo más secamente que pudo, intentando ocultar su propio dolor.

-¡Ya nunca puedes hablar! ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ya no te gusto? ¿Es eso?-Kurt bufó ante la idea, pero cambió de parecer al instante. Alzó los ojos hacia Blaine dejando que la ira lo guiara.

-Creo que me gusta alguien más-Kurt se encogió de hombros bajando la vista a sus manos, al no poder resistir el dolor de los ojos de Blaine.

-¿Quién?-indagó con la voz rota.

-No creo que merezcas saberlo-contestó Kurt dejando nuevamente que la ira se hiciera cargo de la situación, soltando las palabras equivocadas-como tú crees que yo no merezco saber que te revuelcas con Santana.

Blaine alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa que le habían causado esas palabras.

-¿Qué yo y Santana que?-Preguntó Blaine confundido. Kurt bufó.

-No quieras hacerte el inocente conmigo Anderson. Yo los vi, no puedes negar nada-Acusó Kurt agriamente-Bien, pues tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, entonces yo también lo haré.

Kurt se volteó y caminó firmemente por el pasillo principal de McKinley, sintiendo que su corazón se partía a cada paso que daba. Pero decidido a que haría algo, para que Blaine se diera cuenta de lo que había perdido.

Era martes por la tarde y todos se hallaban reunidos en la casa de Puck por su cumpleaños. El ambiente era frio dentro de la habitación. Kurt se hallaba sentado entre Brittany y Puck, en un mismo sillón, mientras que Blaine se hallaba sentado en un extremo del sillón frente a ellos, con Rachel a su lado y Santana en la otra punta.

-Genial, ¿Ahora pretenden fingir que no pasó nada entre ustedes, sentándose alejados?-indagó Kurt secamente, sintiendo como los celos florecían en su pecho.

El timbre sonó en ese mismo instante, evitando la posibilidad de cualquiera de responder.

-Debe ser mi hermano-murmuró Brittany y Kurt se levantó rápidamente del asiento.

-¿Vino Adam?- indagó con demasiado entusiasmo.

-sí, entrenamos juntos en el gimnasio y siempre nos hemos llevado bien, y ahora que salgo con Britt, nuestra relación a mejorado, así que decidí invitarlo también-explicó Puck levantándose del sillón para ir a abrir la puerta, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

-Yo iré-Kurt se alejó de la sala dando saltitos y al llegar a la puerta la abrió de sopetón, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Kurt!-dijo Adam con alegría.

Adam era el hermano mayor de Brittany y conocía a Kurt desde hacía años. Kurt siempre lo había admirado, ya que Adam siempre había estado muy seguro de sí mismo y siempre había aconsejado a Kurt cuando lo necesitaba. En otras palabras, Adam había sido el maestro de Kurt.

Pero hacia un año y medio, Adam se había mudado a Nueva York y no se habían vuelto a ver.

Adam atrapó a Kurt en sus brazos, apretándolo cariñosamente y depositando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¿Quién es él?-indagó una voz detrás de ellos y Kurt pudo reconocer enseguida que era la voz de Blaine.

-Es Adam-dijo Kurt dedicándole una mirada dura-es de quien te hable.

Blaine se quedó paralizado observando como Kurt se abrazaba al tal Adam de manera demasiado amistosa para su gusto, Adam, le dedico una amistosa sonrisa a Blaine, lo que hizo que sus ojos de color verde se achinaran y se formaran pequeñas arrugas en el contorno de estos.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Adam con su dulce sonrisa-¿y tú eres…?

Blaine frunció el seño acercándose hacia ellos y tomando a Kurt del brazo alejándolo del otro chico.

-Soy Blaine, el _novio_ de Kurt-Blaine enfatizó la palabra "novio" de una manera demasiado notoria y Kurt se sonrojó ante esto.

-¿Blaine? ¿Porque creo que tu nombre me resulta familiar?-Kurt lo miró con pánico en los ojos, definitivamente no ayudaría en nada que Adam recordara justamente el nombre del chico del que Kurt siempre le había hablado.

-Es un nombre muy común- se apresuró a decir Kurt.

Adam frunció el seño hacia Kurt, intentando interpretar la repentina mueca de pánico que se había instalado en su rostro.

-No, estoy seguro que tú me lo habías nombrado antes-aseguró Adam.

Kurt dedicó una mueca de sufrimiento hacia Adam quien no había comprendido ni J de lo que Kurt había querido decirle.

-Bueno, es muy probable, porque soy el chico del que Kurt siempre ah estado enamorado, soy la única persona a la que él ama-contestó Blaine con altanería y brusquedad.

Kurt no pudo soportarlo en ese mismo instante, ¿en serio estaba haciéndole una escena de celos luego de lo que había hecho con Santana? ¿Eso quería decir que Blaine se creía libre de hacer lo que quisiese con quien quisiese por ahí mientras que Kurt no podía hacerlo?

-¿Eso crees?-indagó Kurt con angustia e ira al mismo tiempo- ¿crees que solo puedo amarte a ti mientras tú te revuelcas con quien quieras?

-¡Yo no me revuelco con nadie, Kurt!-gritó Blaine exasperadamente.

-¡te vi besando a Santana!-replicó Kurt indignado-¿Es que crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que puedes engañarme con toda tu palabrería barata?

-¡Fue una confusión Kurt, fue un maldito mal entendido! Pero ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte porque preferiste ser la víctima, preferiste evitarme como si fueras un niño, y creo que tienes que entender que ya no eres un niño Kurt, ninguno de los dos lo somos, no puedes huir de tus problemas, debes enfrentarlos.

Y una vez más Kurt se quedaba en silencio, sin palabras para replicar. Porque la madurez de Blaine volvía a sobrepasarlo, como tantas veces ya había sucedido y Kurt se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo, Blaine volvía a tener razón. Kurt había tenido que enfrentar el problema, pero había huido sin embargo. Por miedo, y por tantas cosas más.

Kurt se soltó del agarre de Blaine lentamente, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro.

-Nada está sucediendo entre Santana y yo-aclaró Blaine con la voz fría-ella me beso y yo solo le explique que te amaba a ti y que nada podría pasar entre ella y yo, nunca-Blaine bajo la vista y la volvió a clavar en los ojos de Kurt una vez más segundos después, con fuerte decisión y dolor al mismo tiempo-¿pero sabes que es lo más triste de todo esto? No que me hayas dejado de hablar por una semana, ni tampoco que te tuviera que dar todas estas explicaciones. Lo más triste de todo esto es que lograste querer a alguien nuevo en tan poco tiempo y me olvidaste tan fácilmente.

Blaine le dedicó una mirada herida a Kurt y una fulminante hacia Adam, antes de marcharse del lugar, con las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Kurt tragó duramente viéndolo marchar a través de sus ojos también llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Kurt?-indagó Adam, quien aun se hallaba parado unos centímetros dentro de la casa.

-Le dije que estaba enamorado de alguien más… de ti-soltó Kurt en un suspiro de angustia.

-¿y por qué hiciste eso?

-Por mi-Santana apareció de detrás de la puerta por la que había entrado Blaine. Seguida por Puck y Brittany. Kurt la fulminó con la mirada-lo siento Kurt, no quería herirte y ya sé que no podrás perdonarme jamás por lo que hice. Pero Blaine no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, yo lo bese, fue mi culpa.

-todo es tu culpa-dijo Kurt lentamente entre sollozos.

-también es tu culpa Kurt-sentenció Brittany repentinamente-mentiste, y eso no está bien.

-pero es que…-intentó replicar.

-estabas enojado-dijo Puck-lo entendemos…

-pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien-añadió Brittany.

-¡Creí que me había engañado! ¿No creen que tendrían que estar de mi lado? ¿No se supone que son mis amigos?

-Lo siento-susurró Santana. Kurt ni siquiera la miro.

-se supone que te digamos lo que creemos que es correcto-Replico Brittany suavemente.

-¿y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?-indago Kurt entre lagrimas-¡Lo eche todo a perder!

-Ve tras él-dijo Adam Rápidamente.

Fueron solo unos segundos, Kurt observó a Adam como si lo que hubiese dicho hubiese sido lo más maravilloso que jamás haya escuchado y enseguida salió corriendo tras Blaine.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** alksjaksj primero que nada, una vez mas les agradezco a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, por poner en favoritos y por seguir este fic w.w son geniales!_

_2do un poco de caos nunca viene nada mal ¿verdad? Prometo que los celos de Blaine van a llegar muuy pronto w.w paciencia!_

_Quiero aclarar que SI! es lo que ustedes estan pensando! Adam es Adam... osea el personaje de glee... es que es tan tierno que senti la necesidad de agregarlo a esta historia... w.w_

_Pregunta para ustedes: ¿Que les parece la incorporación de Adam a esta historia?_

_No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios sobre el capitulo!_

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

_ preguntó: que te parece si chandler aparece en el fic? Bueno, podria suceder, no lo habia pensado realmente, pero tal vez... voy a pensar a ver si puedo introducirlo a la historia :)_

_Besitos!_

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, Hasta el próximo domingo, y crucemos los dedos porque la 5ta temporada de glee nos traiga mucho amor Klaine 3_

_Besos a todos! los quiero 3_


	4. La Persona Que Me Gusta

**Notas:** Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su comentario **Mel Reed, Anderson-Criss, AdryRamiss15, ValeAsencio, cimari, Adriana11, Raainnbow, karlaphantom, Darren's Loveeer, Elbereth3, MiliiSidero, Fernylokis de hummel, , Mary de Hobbit, Gabriela C.**

Miles de gracias por comentar y por responder a mi pregunta. Realmente sus comentarios lo son todo para mi ^^

¡Acá les dejo el 4to capitulo! ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 4

La Persona Que Me Gusta

Kurt corrió desesperadamente, viendo como Blaine a unos metros de él, se alejaba con paso ligero.

Tenía que alcanzarlo, pedirle perdón, decirle que él no lo había olvidado, que él jamás podría olvidarlo. Decirle que lo que había dicho era una estupidez, que lo había dicho porque estaba herido, porque creía que había sido engañado por la persona a la que él más amaba y en la que confiaba ciegamente. Quería alcanzarlo, porque había malinterpretado las cosas, y necesitaba más que nada abrazarlo, después de una semana de haber huido de una explicación que podría haber dolido mucho menos de lo que había dolido la huida, el creer que había sido engañado. Necesitaba alcanzarlo porque debía explicarle que lo de Adam era mentira, que él jamás podría amar a otra persona que no fuera un joven de rulos color azabache, solo dominables con una exagerada cantidad de gel, de ojos avellana tan intensos capaces de trasmitir mil sentimientos, de manos tan suaves y firmes capaces de hacerlo sentir en el lugar mas cálido y seguro de la faz de la tierra, y con labios tan dulces que capaces de dar vuelta un mundo. Kurt necesitaba decirle, que él solo podía amarlo a él. Kurt solo podía amar a Blaine.

-¡Blaine!-gritó aun con las lágrimas desparramándose por sus mejillas y la voz quebrada, esforzándose por alcanzarlo lo más rápido posible.

Blaine se detuvo y Kurt hizo lo mismo a unos metros de él.

-No quiero saber desde hace cuanto estas con ese tipo-dijo Blaine lentamente, denotando el dolor en su voz-pero dime, ¿lo amas?

Kurt tuvo que esforzarse por no llorar en ese mismo instante, correr a los brazos de Blaine y gritarle todas las cosas que tenia para decirle.

-No, claro que no lo amo-contesto intentando que su voz sonara firme, pero no lo logro-Blaine yo…

-¿al menos te hace feliz?-lo interrumpió Blaine.

-esto no se trata de Adam, Blaine tienes que entenderlo-contesto Kurt desesperadamente.

-¿entonces de que se trata?-indagó Blaine volteándose para verlo a la cara y descubriendo su rostro destrozado de dolor. Kurt tuvo que tragar el nudo y las ganas de llorar que eso le produjo- porque lo único que yo sé, es que creíste que te había engañado, y tan rápido como pudiste te conseguiste a alguien más para pasar el tiempo. Como lo veo yo, si se trata de Adam, Kurt. Se trata de ese tipo y de ti, y de mí y del dolor que siento por saber que quieres a otro, de que me cambiaste por otro, y no te fue nada difícil. ¿Estás enamorado de él?

-¡NO!- Respondió Kurt fuera de sí, entre la angustia y la desesperación que le causaban las palabras de Blaine- ¡no es lo que tú crees Blaine!

-¿entonces que? ¿Hace mucho tiempo estas con él? ¿Él era tu amante? ¿Yo era tu juguete?

-Me hablas de madurez-dijo Kurt repentinamente enojado porque Blaine no le dejara explicar cómo eran las cosas-¡y estas comportándote como un niño!

-¿yo me comporto como un niño?-indagó Blaine con frustración.

-¡si Blaine, tú! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Necesito que me escuches, deja de inventarte historias que jamás sucedieron-pidió Kurt levantando un poco el tono de voz y acercándose unos pasos hacia Blaine-Te mentí.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó Blaine con tono cauteloso.

-No estoy enamorado de Adam, es solo un amigo de hace mucho años. Te mentí, jamás estuve enamorado de alguien más que no seas tú. Estaba enfadado y creía que me habías engañado con Santana y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para mostrarte que yo también podía jugar sucio. Y aunque ahora sepa que tú no la quisiste besar… no puedo sacarme la imagen, en mi mente sigo viendo esa escena y me duele.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo se acercó hacia Kurt y lo arropó entre sus brazos protectoramente, mientras el castaño sollozaba angustiosamente.

-Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, lamento haberte evitado durante una semana, fue una tortura para mí hacerlo… Lamento haberte mentido…Lamento haber echado a perder todo…

-Kurt-susurró Blaine apaciblemente, alejándose unos centímetros para mirarlo a la cara-¿Cómo rayos pudiste pensar que sería capaz de engañarte?

Kurt se encogió de hombros tal y como si fuera un niño, con lágrimas en los ojos y los pómulos sonrosados de tanto llorar.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que estaba enamorado de alguien más?-replicó Kurt inocentemente. Blaine esbozó una sonrisa suave.

-También lo lamento. Tuve que haberte contado lo que había sucedido con Santana, tuve que haber insistido mas con las llamadas, en el colegio o en tu casa, tuve que habértelo dicho y nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

-odio pelearme contigo-lloriqueó Kurt abrazándose mas contra el cuerpo de su novio.

-Es nuestra primera pelea-señaló Blaine.

-aun así, no me gusto nada, me sentí terrible todos estos días alejado de ti-declaró Kurt.

-también yo, incluso no podía dormir-dijo Blaine alejándose de Kurt y sentándose en el cordón de la calle-todas las noches me preguntaba que te estaba sucediendo, y cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien más… creí que el mundo explotaría. Jamás había tenido una sensación tan horrible dentro de mí y no podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor que sentía.

-Lo siento.

-supongo que sirvió de algo, ahora sé muy bien que no podría vivir sin ti, y que no puedo permitir que te enamores de nadie más-dijo Blaine algo divertido.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-Kurt se acuclilló junto a él tomando sus manos y acariciándolas tiernamente con sus dedos pulgares- eres la única persona que me gusta, la única persona a la que ame, amo y amare el resto de mi vida. Créeme, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Blaine le sonrió tiernamente y estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kurt, para luego alcanzar los labios de este con los suyo, Besando tierna y dulcemente, pero a la vez de una manera intensa y necesitada. Kurt suspiró cuando sus labios se separaron.

-Extrañaba eso-dijo en un suspiro.

Se alejaron unos centímetros.

-entonces… ¿Qué pasará entre Santana y tú?-Kurt Bufó, rodando los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de ella ahora-contestó con el seño fruncido- no sé si podre perdonarla por eso, ¡Te Beso! ¡A ti, a mi novio!

Blaine le acarició la mejilla tranquilizadoramente y Kurt no pudo evitar dejar caer su rostro contra la mano de su novio, sintiendo el cálido contacto.

-no quiero que te pelees con ella, es tu amiga.

-por esa misma razón voy a pelearme con ella, era mi amiga pero beso a mi novio de todas maneras, sabiendo lo que eso significa.

-Kurt, piénsalo bien, Santana esta sola, mientras todos sus amigos están en pareja… bueno, realmente no sé que es lo que tiene Rachel con Finn pero por lo menos tiene algo, es lógico que busque alguien a quien aferrarse-explico Blaine tranquilamente.

-Claro, y eso justifica que haya besado al novio de su amigo…-Blaine negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer-No voy a hablar con ella, y mucho menos ahora, que recién estoy asimilando que tu rechazaste su beso...

-Bien-se resigo Blaine-pero volvamos, es el cumpleaños de Puck, no puedes irte y dejarlo, es tu amigo.

-sí, espero que él no te bese también-agrego Kurt en broma para segundos después ponerse serio nuevamente-¿Besa mejor que yo?

Blaine alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de Kurt, sorprendido y a la vez divertido por lo que le había preguntado su novio.

-¿en serio estas preguntándome eso?-Kurt asintió fervientemente sonrojándose pero mirándolo con decisión. Por alguna extraña razón necesitaba escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta-No, tus besos son los mejores que eh probado en la vida.

Los pómulos de Kurt se colorearon de un rojo intenso en cuando las palabras de Blaine resonaron en sus oídos, y una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro.

-Bien-dijo tranquilamente, aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo a mil por ahora-ahora podemos volver.

Blaine sonrió ante la reacción de Kurt, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos se pusieron de pie y marcharon de vuelta a la casa de Puck.

Kurt se sentía tranquilo ahora. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido tal vez, pero sus angustias y miedos habían desaparecido con la misma velocidad de la que habían aparecido. Las solas palabras de Blaine diciéndole que él había rechazado a Santana, habían sido todo lo que Kurt necesitaba para volver a saltar en sus brazos. Y ahora, no pensaba alejarse nunca más de Blaine, Nunca jamás.

* * *

Santana lo había observado todo el resto del día y había intentado varias veces hablarle, pero Kurt la había evitado cada vez que se le había acercado. No estaba listo para enfrentarla sin tener la gran necesidad de gritarle. Aun sentía que había sido apuñalado por su propia amiga, y eso le dolía demasiado.

Blaine intentó persuadirlo de que hablara con ella el resto de la semana, pero Kurt se había negado rotundamente a pesar de las insistencias de su novio.

Por otro lado, Blaine se sentía algo celoso ahora. Adam había llegado para quedarse, y aunque lo negara rotundamente ante Kurt, lo cierto era que al moreno le molestaba más de lo que debería, la presencia de Adam junto a Kurt. Los abrazos afectuoso que se daban, las cálidas sonrisas de complicidad y las tantas anécdotas y recuerdos que habían compartido tiempo atrás, eran algo con lo que Blaine no se sentía del todo cómodo, ya que a veces llegaba a pensar que Kurt sería muy feliz con Adam, si él no estuviera allí.

Pero él estaba allí, y tal vez se sintiera algo extraño junto a Adam, tal vez sintiera que estaba compitiendo con él por el amor de Kurt. Pero no debía pensar en ello, Kurt era _SU_ novio, no el de Adam, y Kurt lo amaba a él y a nadie más.

* * *

El móvil de Blaine comenzó a sonar rítmicamente, despertándolo de su sueño profundo. Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, y la melodía de "Come what may" le avisaba que era Kurt el que lo estaba llamando. Se levantó Bruscamente de la cama, preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado a su novio y atendió el móvil.

-¿Kurt? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Bien? ¡Me encuentrro en la mejor fiesta de la historrria!-su voz sonaba extraña, y Blaine podía oír las risas de su novio tras haber contestado su pregunta.

-¿K-Kurt, e-estas ebrio?-Preguntó sin poder creerlo. Primero porque era miércoles y al día siguiente debían ir al colegio y segundo porque era Kurt, y esa era razón suficiente como para creer imposible que estuviera ebrio.

-¿Cómo crrees? ¡Clarrroo quep no!-Blaine soltó un suspiro indignado-Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la casa de Adam-contesto Kurt y Blaine tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para tragar el nudo de celos que se le había instalado en la garganta al oír las palabras de Kurt.

-iré a Buscarte, quédate ahí-colgó.

Blaine tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, tomando la vieja moto de su abuelo para ir en busca de Kurt.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, sintió como su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo del jogging viejo que usaba para dormir.

_No mees vejngas a biuscar estou bein-Kurt_

-Ah sí claro-bufó Blaine guardando su móvil de vuelta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajando de la motocicleta.

Entró a la casa de los Pierce sin siquiera tocar, la música estaba alta y había motones de personas reunidas allí, con vasos rojos de plástico que contenían seguramente alguna bebida alcohólica.

Blaine encontró a Kurt en uno de los grupos, sentado en una roda a punto de hacer rodar la botella que se encontraba en el medio.

-¡Kurt! –Llamó Blaine y este se volteó mirándolo con una sonrisa-¡Nos vamos de aquí!

La sonrisa se desdibujo del rostro del castaño con demasiada rapidez.

-¡No! Es mi turno de girar la botella-se quejo haciendo puchero.

Blaine lo tironeo del brazo haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas y a los abucheos de los que se encontraban en la ronda impacientes por tocar los labios de Kurt y lo llevó fuera de la casa.

-¿Desde cuándo bebes?-preguntó indignado Blaine, ya cuando se hallaban fuera de la casa e intentaba ponerle el casco.

-Jamás bebo, amor-contesto Kurt deslizando sus manos por las caderas de Blaine insinuadoramente, mientras este luchaba para abrocharle el casco-no quiero ponerme esta estúpida cosa en la cabeza.

-Bien, pues te la pondrás de todos modos-dijo Blaine logrando al fin abrochar el casco y apartando las manos de Kurt de sus caderas-sube detrás de mí y sostente fuerte.

-será un placer-dijo Kurt sonriendo de una manera que a Blaine le pareció demasiado provocativa y lo hizo sonrojarse.

El viaje fue corto hasta su casa. Blaine lo ayudo a bajarse de la motocicleta y luego a sacarse el casco.

-esta no es mi casa-dijo Kurt repentinamente cuando se hubo logrado sacar el casco.

-no, es la mía-dijo Blaine lentamente-hoy te quedaras a dormir conmigo.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo: **_¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Acá estamos con un nuevo capitulo de este fic... espero realmente que les guste. como siempre les pido que dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció!_

_Preguntas para ustedes: ¿que les parecé esto de hacer una pregunta por semana para ustedes? a mi particularmente me parece divertido y me gusta leer sus respuestas... pero quisiera saber que opinan ustedes..._

_Por otro lado... se me ocurrió una idea para incluir a Niff a esta Historia! xD wiiiii!_

_Bueno, desde aqui quiero desearle a Chris Colfer y a mi Hermana un muy feliz cumpleaños (Ya se que es el 27, pero actualizaré hoy asi que los saludo antes xD) Mi hermana suertuda que cumple el mismo dia que Chris xD._

**_Respuestas a sus preguntas:_**

_**Darren's Loveeer **Preguntó: Esta temporada durara 10 capitulos igual? Esa es la idea realmente, aun no la termino de escribir asi que no lo se con certeza. Pero la idea es que tenga solo 10 caps al igual que la primera. ^^_

_Besitos!_

_Bueno, en fin, eso es todo! Miles de gracias una vez mas por sus 15 comentarios wow ese si es un numero para mi w.w Gracias!_

_Nos leemos el domingo en el proximo capitulo!_

_¡Que tengan una excelente semana!_

_Besos!_

_Pd: Si alguno es de argentina y le gustan los musicales, les recomiendo que vayan a ver el musical llamado **CAMILA**. Es fantástico, en serio, para no perdérselo! Lo vi ayer y todavía sigo emocionada... En fin es solo eso! _

_Los quiero!_


	5. Prohibido Tocar

Notas: Graciaas! A todos ustedes que dejaron su comentario para hacerme muy feliz **Adriana11, ValeAsencio, Mary de Hobbit, darckel, , AdryRamiss15, Elbereth3, Darren's Loveeer, MiliiSidero, Mel Reed, Anderson-Criss, Hechizera, karlaphantom,Mikuniru, Gabriela C.**

Saben que sus comentarios son todo para mi ^^

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo! disfrutenlo :3

* * *

Capitulo 5

Prohibido tocar

_Probablemente las cosas se ponen más interesantes cuando alguien nos dice que no se pueden alcanzar. El deseo por ellas aumenta y es imposible olvidarlas. Las personas sienten atracción por lo prohibido y posiblemente esa atracción se deba al sentimiento de querer demostrar que al final de todo, tú pudiste conseguir, lo que otros creían imposible._

Blaine había recostado a Kurt sobre su cama, e intentaba en vano quitarle los zapatos mientras este se movía de manera juguetona esquivando sus manos.

La piel desnuda de su novio se colaba por la parte superior de la camisa donde los botones se habían desprendido con los movimientos del castaño. Blaine se paralizó por unos momentos observando aquella piel clara y suave, salpicada con gotas de sudor. No podía existir en el mundo pieza tan deseable como aquella. Blaine se paso la lengua por los labios, repentinamente resecos y elevó la vista hacia los ojos de su novio que lo miraba con algo de lujuria.

-Desde aquí pareciera que estas sobre mí, y eso se ve muy sexy-dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio de manera provocadora, con sus pómulos aun de un tono rojizo por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Blaine tragó duramente.

-Esto no fue buena idea-declaró. Kurt le sonrió divertido y estiró sus brazos atrapando los risos de Blaine con sus manos y acercándolo tanto como era posible, hasta que el moreno quedó recostado sobre él y sus labios se encontraron en un beso intenso y desesperado.

Las manos de Kurt tiraron de la camiseta de Blaine hasta quitársela completamente y se deslizaron por el torso desnudo de su novio, mientras este desprendía los botones de la camisa de Kurt con ansias y dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello, con sus labios y dientes.

Kurt se estremeció cuando las manos de Blaine bajaron un poco más, solo un poco más abajo de sus caderas y esa fue la advertencia que hizo despertar a Blaine de aquel sueño sudoroso y caliente en el que se había sumergido. Apartó a Kurt de él con cierta brusquedad y se alejó de la cama tropezando torpemente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Indagó Kurt con el seño fruncido. Blaine necesitó unos segundos para bajar su excitación y tranquilizar a su corazón que palpitaba desesperadamente dentro de su pecho.

-Estas ebrio-contestó luego de unos segundos, volviéndose a acercar a él y quitándole los zapatos de un tirón- y debes dormir, no haremos esto así ¿está bien?

Kurt Bufó, pero dejó que Blaine lo acomodara bien en la cama, bajo las sabanas.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?-Preguntó Kurt y una mueca de duda invadió el rostro de Blaine. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera buena idea-No haré nada, lo prometo, solo quiero que me abraces.

Blaine lo dudó unos segundos más, pero terminó metiéndose en la cama, apagándolo la luz y rodeando a Kurt con sus brazos.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía exageradamente cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Parecía como si hubiese dormido de cabeza o algo por el estilo, ya que su cabeza retumbaba.

Observó el lugar en el que se encontraba. No era su cama. No era su habitación. No era su casa. Y sin embargo lo veía todo tan familiar.

Miró a un lado y se encontró con un Blaine completamente dormido y con risos completamente alborotados, abrazándose a la almohada firmemente, pero con una gran calma en su rostro.

Por un segundo intentó recordar como había llegado hasta allí, y las imágenes comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza lentamente, recordando la fiesta de Adam, el alcohol, las risas, todas las cosas que había hecho con Blaine y…

-Oh por dios-Dijo Kurt cubriendo su boca con una mano y ruborizándose completamente.

Se había comportado desastrosamente la noche anterior y esa madrugada. No solo había bebido, cosa que él jamás hacia, sino que también había llegado al estado de ebriedad. Y lo que era aun peor, se había abalanzado sobre Blaine, le había dicho cosas que él jamás le habría dicho sobrio y para finalizar, había intentado tener relaciones con su novio en ese estado tan deplorable.

Recordaba todo, cada detalle perfectamente, y eso era tal vez lo peor de todo.

-¿Kurt?-lo llamó la voz ronca de Blaine que recién estaba despertando-¿te encuentras bien?

Kurt giró su rostro hacia él, pero no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, por la vergüenza que sentía, así que clavó la mirada en sus manos y asintió repetidas veces.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-admitió en un susurro. Blaine se incorporó en la cama, sentándose de manera que sus brazos se rozaban.

-Tuviste una terrible noche-dijo Blaine con tono resignado-espero que no te moleste que te haya traído aquí. Es solo que pensé que sería mejor que tu padre no te viera en ese estado o se enfadaría mucho.

-Está bien, Gracias-contestó Kurt con la mirada clavada en sus manos y con nerviosismo.

-¿en serio te encuentras bien? Luces fatal-Kurt levantó la mirada horrorizado ante las palabras de su novio y Blaine no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-Lo siento, pero no me mirabas y creí que esa sería la única manera de que lo hicieras. Ah, y es una completa mentira, luces maravilloso esta mañana.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas-dijo Kurt con un suave rubor en sus pómulos. Blaine estiró su mano acariciando así el rostro de su novio con cariño.

-Me alegro de que me hayas llamado y haber podido estar ahí para cuidarte-Blaine suspiró-pero aun no entiendo cómo es que te embriagaste. ¡Tú nunca bebes!

-No lo hago-asintió Kurt- pero anoche Adam propuso jugar al "yo nunca" y creo que al no estar acostumbrado a beber, a pesar de que no haya bebido mucho, me afecto demasiado.

Blaine asintió con comprensión intentando no darle importancia a la mención de Adam y se abrazó al cuerpo de Kurt con fuerza.

-Realmente me preocupe-Kurt lo envolvió con sus brazos.

-En verdad lo siento.

-deja de disculparte-murmuró Blaine, fingiendo un tono de molestia-además, debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Ambos se separaron y se levantaron de la cama. Sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, por haber dormido con ellas puestas, pero no había mucho que hacer con ello en realidad. Sin embargo, el aspecto de Kurt, era el de un zombi realmente hambriento, por lo que Blaine le propuso que se diera una ducha rápida, antes de salir, mientras él se encargaba de planchar su ropa, para que se viera en un estado mas decente del que estaba.

Kurt se metió a la ducha rápidamente y comenzó a darse una rápida enjabonada para luego pasar por el shampoo y un poco de crema para dejar su cabello suave.

Era extraño en algún punto estar duchándose en la casa de Blaine, sabiendo que el lugar en donde se encontraba, era en el cual Blaine había estado más de una vez _desnudo_. Kurt se ruborizó ante sus propios pensamientos. Y tirándose un poco de agua en la cara para alejar aquella imagen de su mente, continuó con el baño.

Por otro lado, a Blaine también se le hacía extraño en algún punto. Pues tenía a su novio desnudo, al otro lado de la puerta y eso lo hacía inquietarse demasiado, mientras planchaba con paciencia la ropa de Kurt arrugada por una larga noche.

Al terminar con la ropa, Blaine tocó la puerta del baño, para alcanzársela a Kurt.

-¡Pasa!-gritó la voz del castaño, del otro lado de la puerta.

Blaine entró despreocupadamente, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Kurt de la forma en la que estaba. El castaño, permanecía parado frente al espejo acomodándose el cabello con algo de gel, mientras que su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por una toalla que rodeaba su cintura, estaba inundado de gotas de agua, que se deslizaban suavemente por su piel acariciándola con lentitud.

Blaine se quedó paralizado por unos largos segundos, observándolo de arriba abajo, con la mandíbula algo desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras sus manos sostenían la ropa cálida, recién planchada de de su novio.

Kurt se volteó hacia él con una media sonrisa.

-gracias por… ¿Blaine?-Kurt frunció el ceño de manera interrogativa. Hasta que su cerebro reaccionó ante la mirada penetrante de Blaine y sus pómulos se tiñeron de color carmín-¡Blaine! Deja de mirarme así, me estas poniendo incomodo-susurró Kurt con nervosismo, sin saber que mas hacer.

Blaine se despertó de su ensimismamiento en ese mismo instante, y sacudió la cabeza, para lograr apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Kurt y elevarla hacia la mirada de este.

-lo siento-se disculpó. Y fue una de las pocas veces que Kurt vio a Blaine realmente ruborizado-aquí tienes tu ropa.

Kurt tomó la ropa y le sonrió suavemente, acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo, dirigiendo sus labios hasta el oído de su novio y susurrándole un _Gracias _que hizo que la piel de Blaine se erizara por completo.

En cuanto el moreno salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta para darle más privacidad, Kurt necesitó unos segundos para caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Había intentado provocar a su novio? Eso no era algo de lo que él haría normalmente. Kurt era demasiado inocente en ese sentido y sin embargo eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

Kurt suspiró mirándose al espejo. Probablemente el alcohol aun estuviera teniendo algún efecto dentro de él. Aunque lo cierto era que Kurt sabía muy bien, que eso era imposible.

* * *

Caminaron hacia el colegio tomados de la mano. Y a pesar de que estaban llegando tarde, caminaban de manera tranquila y despreocupada. Disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

La cabeza de Kurt estaba llena de pensamientos al igual que la de Blaine. Y ambos se debatían internamente, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ente ellos esa madrugada y mañana. No era habitual en su relación, nada de lo que había sucedido. Más bien, ellos se basaban en la ternura y el cariño, en el amor y las caricias. Pero la pregunta que rondaba la mente de ambos en esos momentos, era si en algún momento, a su relación se le añadiría, la pasión y el deseo. Era extraño para ellos, el solo pensarlo, pero sabían, que si su relación continuaba, eso sucedería de algún modo, en algún momento.

* * *

_ **Notas del capitulo:** wow espero realmente que les haya gustado, créanme, los que esperan a Niff, que los veran en este fic mas pronto de lo que piensan! jijijiji solo tengan un gramito de paciencia mas!_

_2do Gracias a todos los que respondieron mi pregunta y realmente me alegro que les agrade este sistema de preguntas que se ah armado a travez del fic ^^_

_Sus preguntas de la semana son: ¿Querrian que hubiera una 3ra temporada de este Fanfic? y ¿Que opinan sobre que la relacion de Kurt y Blaine avancé un paso mas dentro de este fic? _

_3ro_

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

_**ValeAsencio** preguntó: ¿Ellos ya han tenido su primera vez o aun no? Bueno, de hecho creo que se respondió tu pregunta con este capitulo, sin embargo voy a responderte igual :B No, ellos no han tenido su primera vez aun... todavia estoy pensando como escribir esa situacion en este fic y quiero saber que piensa la mayoria de los lectores sobre el tema... pero creo que sucedera pronto y de una linda manera ^^_

_Gracias por leer y dejar tu pregunta ^^_

_Besitos!_

_**Elbereth3 **preguntó: si, tiendo a emocionarme demasiado con Klaine Niff, pero no es mi culpa que sean tan adorables no? YA SE que no era una pregunta para que respondiera, sin embargo senti la necesidad de responder! xD y dejame decirte que te acompaño en el sentimiento de emocion por estas dos parejitas, es que son taaan adorables que es imposible no amarlos ksjakasdhnadk 3_

_Gracias por comentar!_

_Beso!_

_**Darren's Loveeer** preguntó: Seguirá siento T o lo cambiarás a M en algun momento? Auun no lo sé! depende como es que narré la parte mas intima de Klaine... pero creo que podria transformarse en M pronto n.n_

_Gracias por dejar tu pregunta y por comentar!_

_Besitos!_

_En fin... creo que eso es todo, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, para que me digan que les pareció el capitulo ^^_

_Besitos!_

_Nos leemos!_

_Los quiero!_


	6. Lo Que Llevas Sobre Ti

**Notas: **Graaaciaaas a todos por sus comentarios!** AdryRamiss15, Darren's Loveeer, MiliiSidero, ValeAsencio, karlaphantom, Gabriela Cruz, Anderson-Criss, cimari, Mel Reed, Elbereth3, Iaraa, .**

En serio, les agradezco muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de dejar su comentario ^^

En fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 6

Lo que llevas sobre ti

Kurt bufó una vez más aferrando sus manos a la taza de café caliente que Adam había puesto frente a él y agachó su cabeza, clavando la mirada en la madera pulida de la mesa, con frustración. Adam le acarició la espalda con cariño. Mientras Blaine, sentado junto a Kurt le envió una mirada fulminante.

-Tranquilízate Kurt, es solo por un tiempo y personalmente creo que te pudo haber ido mucho peor-dijo Adam suavemente y con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo caso omiso a la cara de pocos amigos que Blaine estaba dedicándole en esos momentos-Además, conociendo a tu padre, se le pasara el enfado en poco tiempo.

-si-asintió Kurt levantando el rostro, pero aun con una mueca frustrada en su rostro- pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a sacar el castigo.

-Oh vamos Kurtsiursi, no puede ser tan terrible-Kurt frunció el seño al ver que un joven de cabello rubio más claro que el de Adam, muy delgado y con una sonrisa burlona entraba al lugar seguido por otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro, con el cuerpo tan solo un poco más grande que el de el primero, pero aun así mas bajo.

-¿Y tú eres?-indagó Kurt con molestia. ¿Quién se creía ese chico como para burlarse de su situación?

-Jeff, es un placer conocerte al fin Kurtsito, Adam nos ah hablado a Nick y a mi maravillas de ti-el castaño detrás de él asintió con una sonrisa amistosa. Kurt alzo las cejas confundido, mientras que a Blaine le hervía la sangre pensando en que cosas Adam había hablado de Kurt con sus amigos.

-disculpa a Jeff, es algo idiota a veces. Soy Nick, éramos compañeros de cuarto con Adam en Nueva York y hemos venido a visitarlo-Kurt sonrió esta vez. Si esos eran amigos de Adam, por supuesto que le caerían bien-¡Dios mío! ¡Mira quien está aquí Jeff!

Todos se voltearon hacia Blaine repentinamente en cuanto Nick lo señalo.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-indagó Blaine confundido.

-¿Eres Blaine?-indagó Jeff ahora mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Blaine asintió lentamente- oh, ¡Estas igual de pequeño!

-Apuesto que no nos recuerdas-dijo Nick. Kurt y Blaine los miraban confundidos, mientras que Adam tomaba su café observando la escena.

-Yo no…-intento decir Blaine, pero fue interrumpido por Jeff.

-Claro que no nos recuerda, ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Tres?

-sí, cuatro tal vez…-contesto Nick.

-disculpen ¿de que hablan?-Preguntó Kurt suavemente y ambos chicos se voltearon hacia él.

-ah lo siento, nosotros cuidábamos de Blaine cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño y vivía en Westerville-dijo Nick con una sonrisa y Blaine no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

-sí, lo recuerdo bien, éramos vecinos de los Anderson y ellos nos dejaban a cargo a Blaine, las tardes que su abuelo no podía cuidarlo. Los señores Anderson siempre estaban muy ocupados-Jeff frunció el seño-pero luego se mudaron para aquí, para Lima, no recuerdo porque.

-Fue por Cooper, ¿recuerdas? El abuelo Anderson nos lo dijo-acotó Nick.

-esperen, ¿conocen a mi hermano?-saltó Blaine repentinamente sorprendido. Kurt no sabía a quién mirar en esos momentos, si a su novio o a Jeff o a Nick.

-Pues no, realmente no, pero tú abuelo nos hablaba de él cuando tus padres no estaban y nos dijo que se trasladarían porque enviarían a Coop a un hospital en Lima.

-nos dolió mucho que se fueran… Adorábamos pasar tiempo con tu abuelo y contigo, eras un niño muy tierno, no puedo creer que estés aquí-agrego Nick.

-Si bueno, ¿Que pequeño es el mundo no creen?-dijo Adam repentinamente con una sonrisa y Blaine no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

-Muy pequeño-dijo Kurt aun con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro-diablos, debo irme.

-Te acompaño, seguramente Blaine quiera hablar un poco mas con Jeff y Nick-Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada-no te preocupes, voy a cuidarlo por ti Blaine.

-Está bien-asintió Kurt, se levantó de su lugar y besó a Blaine en los labios, para luego saludar a Nick y Jeff – te llamaré cuando termine con el castigo, digo con el trabajo en la mecánica-dijo dirigiéndose a Blaine y salió acompañado de Adam.

* * *

-Creo que no le agrado a tu novio-dijo Adam mientras caminaban hacia el taller mecánico de los Hummel.

-Claro que le agradas, solo… se siente un poco amenazado por tu presencia, digamos que nunca ah tenido de que preocuparse. No hay demasiados chicos que sean cercanos a mí.

-Bueno, pues me tienes a mí y si los dejas, Jeff y Nick también podrían ser cercanos, toman confianza con una rapidez que asusta-Kurt rió suavemente.

-Parecen agradables.

-lo son, son unos amigos impresionantes-asintió Adam, Kurt sonrió.

-¿Así que les has hablado de mi a tus amigos? Espero que solo cosas buenas-Bromeó.

-Es imposible decir algo malo de ti Kurt, eres perfecto-Kurt se sonrojó repentinamente y su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

-No lo soy-dijo riendo repentinamente avergonzado. Adam sonrió al ver la reacción del castaño ante sus palabras.

-Es una pena que no puedas verlo-susurró- ¿Sabes? Cuando llegue aquí y te vi quede deslumbrado, por el hombre en el que te has convertido Kurt, cuando me abriste la puerta y te vi, sentí que al fin estaba en casa.

Kurt tragó nerviosamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía precipitadamente en su pecho, sin poder asimilar lo que Adam le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-indagó confundido.

-quiero decir, que desde que te conozco, tan solo te vi como un niño, como alguien a quien debía ayudar a encontrar su camino, pero ahora te veo como un hombre, como una persona con la que pasaría el resto de mis días.

Adam se detuvo y Kurt lo imitó, incapaz de decir palabra, y es que todo se veía tan confuso en esos momentos.

-Y se que estas con Blaine, y créeme que jamás me hubiese ido de haber sabido que sentiría esto por ti. Porque si no me hubiese ido, estoy seguro, de que sería yo quien tendría tu corazón. Te hubiese ayudado a olvidar al chico que te hacia sufrir y hubieses sido feliz conmigo. Pero me fui y aquí estamos ahora.

-No lo entiendo-susurró Kurt con nerviosismo-¿quieres decir que…?

-Que me gustas Kurt-dijo firmemente Adam y Kurt se congelo ante sus palabras- No intento con esto que dejes a Blaine, se que lo amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos, solo quería que lo supieras.

Adam se acercó hacia Kurt, demasiado cerca. Kurt sabía que sucedería allí. Dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que los labios de Adam tocaran los suyos.

-Lo siento, en verdad te quiero Adam, pero como dijiste, amo a Blaine y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, no quiero arruinarlo.

Adam suspiró, sonrió abatido y se alejó de Kurt retomando la caminata. Kurt lo siguió.

-Realmente no te das una idea de lo que envidio a Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa angustiada en su rostro-espero que sepa valorarte, porque créeme Kurt, que si comente un solo error, el mas mínimo, yo estaré allí para darle una lección y llevarte conmigo.

Kurt se sonrojó intensamente, pero no dijo nada, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos, como para poder decir algo coherente. Pensaba en Adam, en cuanto quería a su amigo, y en cuanto deseaba que no sufriera por él. Pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, en todas las cosas en las que lo había aconsejado y ayudado. Pensaba en todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos. Y pensaba en Blaine, el chico del que había estado enamorado tantos años, el que ahora le correspondía. Y pensaba en lo que Blaine diría cuando Kurt le contara lo de Adam. Pensaba, que a Blaine no le agradaría lo que Adam le había confesado en absoluto.

* * *

Kurt se recostó en su cama cuando terminó con su larga ducha luego de un duró día de trabajo en el taller mecánico de su padre.

Kurt no podía creer que por primera vez se había alegrado de trabajar con su padre, a pesar de que ese hubiese sido el castigo impuesto por su padre luego de haberse enterado que su hijo, Kurt, había terminado ebrio en la fiesta de su amigo. Kurt se alegraba de que su padre no se hubiese enterado de lo sucedido con Blaine esa noche ni de que había dormido con su novio.

Pero lo cierto era que el trabajo duro y estar tan ocupado lo habían ayudado a distraerse y a olvidar todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos y que lo confundían más de lo necesario.

Pero ahora, recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo, Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. ¿Debía contarle a Blaine? ¿Qué haría si Adam quería luchar por él? ¿Y que sucedía ahora entre Blaine y él, su relación debía avanzar un escalón más? ¿Podrían avanzar o los sentimientos de Adam complicarían las cosas? ¿Debía hacer algo por Adam? ¿Qué haría con Santana?

-Diablos-susurró envolviendo su cabeza entre las manos. Realmente estaba envuelto en demasiadas encrucijadas. Y lo que empeoraba su situación era que faltaba poco para finalizar el año, y fin, todo acabaría. ¿Qué harían? ¿Blaine y él se separarían para seguir cada uno su camino? ¿Todo acabaría? Kurt no quería pensar en eso, realmente, no quería agregar un problema más a su lista, no ahora. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Su móvil sonó repentinamente en su mesita de luz. Kurt se volteó y lo tomó.

-¿Hola?

-Kurt, soy Blaine-dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué? ah, si bien ¿y tú?

-Dijiste que ibas a llamarme cuando terminaras de trabajar, y me preocupe al no recibir tu llamado…

-oh lo siento, lo olvide por completo-Kurt suspiró intentando salir de sus pensamientos hacia la superficie de la realidad-¿Cómo te fue con Nick y Jeff?

-Genial-contesto Blaine con entusiasmo-¿Sabías que son novios? Me contaron que se dieron su primer beso dentro de mi casa de Westerville, es curioso ¿no crees? Deberías hablar con ellos, son muy agradables.

-Genial, estoy seguro que ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar-Kurt intento decirlo con verdadero entusiasmo, pero realmente no se sentía entusiasmado en lo absoluto, se sentía perdido.

-Kurt ¿Te sucede algo?-No pudo soportarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos y los sollozos no tardaron en salir de sus labios. Eran demasiadas cosas, para él solo, jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a tantas cosas él solo, jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida-¿Kurt? ¿Kurt, que te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Kurt?

-te necesito-lloriqueó Kurt sumido en la angustia. Adam, Santana, Blaine, El fin del año, las peleas, los problemas, el adiós. Kurt se sentía aplastado por todas esas cosas y no podía solo, necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara con aquel peso que llevaba sombre sus hombros.

-iré para allá enseguida-Blaine cortó y Kurt abandonó a su móvil sombre la mesita de luz, para luego cerrarse como un bollito sobre la cama y llorar toda su confusión, miedo y tristeza.

* * *

-¿Kurt?-la voz de Blaine lo despertó. El moreno se hallaba sentado al borde de la cama y le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa, Blaine le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿te sientes mejor?-el castaño asintió suavemente-¿Qué te sucedió?

Kurt se incorporó lentamente en la cama, sentándose de forma india frente a Blaine.

-tengo que decirte algo….

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** ¡TADAAA! Primera aparición de Niff xD jeje prometo hacerlos participar mas en el fic, pero por el momento, espero que les haya gustado como los incluí dentro de la historia..._

_Kurt esta pasando momento complicados, y espero que ninguno haya pensado que es demasiado exagerado que él se hubiese largado a llorar... Es que pienso que a veces a las personas, las situaciones que vivimos nos sobrepasan y no sabemos que hacer, y esa es la situación de Kurt en estos momentos, el necesita alguien que lo ayude con eso... En fin solo queria aclararlo._

_Por otro lado... al leer sus comentarios, ahora creo que logre aclarar mi mente sobre como encarar una escena sexual dentro de este fic... espero que cuando llegue, sea lo que ustedes esperaron. ¡Muchas gracias por sus respuestas!_

_Pregunta para ustedes: ¿Que piensan de como se integró Niff a esta historia?_

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

_**karlaphantom **preguntó: Tengo una duda, también será la primera vez de Blaine? Es decir, no tuvo relaciones con su ex novia? wow creeme que acabas de plantar esa misma duda en mi xD realmente no lo había pensado... pero voy a decirte que No, Blaine no tuvo relaciones con ninguna de las chicas con las que ha salido. Se que tal vez suene extraño, porque la mayoría de los adolescentes tienen relaciones con su primer novio/a. Pero en este caso creo que Blaine ah estado esperando el momento indicado y realmente no lo encontró con las chicas con las que estuvo. _

_Espero que te haya servido mi respuesta!_

_Besitos y Gracias por dejar tu comentario! ^^_

_En fin, espero sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capitulo! Recuerden que este fic se alimenta de sus comentarios! ^^_

_Pd: Voy a dar un pequeño soborno; si este Capitulo llega a tener 20 comentarios antes del miércoles a las 15:00hs, voy a actualizar el miércoles a la noche! jijiji _

_Eso es todo!_

_Besos!_


	7. Confesiones

**Notas:** Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario!**Adriana11, Ximena. torodoyasalazar , Fioreeh-VCC, Darren's Loveeer, darckel, MiliiSidero, Mikuniru, karlaphantom, Elbereth3, Gabriela Cruz, MarianaCC, Anderson-Criss, Mel Reed, Mary de Hobbit, ValeAsencio.**

En serio, muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar! son de lo mejor w.w

* * *

Capitulo 7

Confesiones

Blaine lo observó con la preocupación marcando cada parte de su rostro. Kurt parecía estar debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que le diría y era extraño para Blaine verlo así, tan confundido. Kurt por lo general era muy seguro a pesar de ser una persona demasiado vergonzosa.

-Hey-dijo Blaine intentando llamar su atención acariciándole suavemente la pierna-puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes.

Kurt asintió nerviosamente, tragó duro el nudo de inseguridad y miedo que tenía en su garganta, inspiró profundo y se decidió al fin a comenzar a hablar.

-necesito que me escuches, sin enojarte por nada, ni detenerme ¿Está bien?-Blaine lo miró confundido, pero asintió de todos modos- yo… tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar, y siento que me estoy sofocando. Por una parte, no sé que hacer con Santana, y es estúpido, pero siento pena por ella, me siento culpable por haberla tratado mal a pesar de saber lo que hizo. Y por otro lado está Adam que dice que le gusto y que en cuanto tú cometas un error va a ir por mí, y yo no sé lo que se supone que tengo que hacer con eso. Y Luego estas tú, la persona que amo con todo mí ser, a quien temo defraudar diciéndole que estoy aterrado con que nuestra relación avance. Y luego pienso que el tiempo se acaba y que ya no estaremos juntos cuando las clases terminen y el hecho es que tengo tanto miedo de que no estés junto a mí que no se si soportaría dejarte ir. No quiero perderte, no quiero perder la amistad que eh tenido con Santana y no quiero perder la relación que tengo con Adam. Tengo tanto miedo de que todo acabe y que yo finalmente quede solo…

Blaine lo rodeó con sus brazos cortando el discurso de su novio a la mitad, haciéndolo respirar luego de todo lo que había dicho y Kurt no pudo contenerse de largarse a llorar nuevamente, ahora cubierto por los protectores brazos de su novio que lo acunaban con tranquilidad.

-Kurt, no me iré a ningún lado-susurró Blaine suavemente en su oído-no te dejaré, nunca. No importa que suceda. Y recuperaras la amistad que tenias con Santana, porque vas a perdonarla. Y no perderás la relación que tienes con Adam a pesar de que yo odie esa relación y en estos mismos momentos tenga la increíble necesidad de golpearlo. No lo perderás porque no quieres, y si tú te lo propones, no perderás a nadie. Y a mí siempre me tendrás a tu lado, incluso el día que ya no me quieras ahí.

Kurt rió débilmente, aun con el rostro oculto en el cuello de su novio.

-eso jamás sucederá-susurró-siempre te querré junto a mí.

Blaine lo oprimió más fuerte, sintiendo que su alma se partía con los sollozos de Kurt.

-Y jamás me defraudaras Kurt, te amo, y si tienes miedo, te esperare, iremos tan lento como lo necesites y superaremos ese miedo juntos, te ayudaré a hacerlo, estaré a cada paso del camino ¿Está bien?-Kurt asintió levantando el rostro y mirando a su novio a los ojos- y si vuelves a sentirte inseguro sobre algo, quiero que hables conmigo ¿sí? Debes saber que siempre estaré para ayudarte, no debes llenarte de culpas que no existen, tienes que dejarme ayudarte a cargar esa mochila que llevas en la espalda.

-Te amo-dijo Kurt como si no pudiera evitar decirle aquellas palabras en ese momento. Se acercó hacia el rostro de Blaine y lo besó lentamente, dejando que sus labios se rozaran de manera perezosa, disfrutando del tacto, como si quisiera recordar los labios de Blaine a la perfección, y para siempre-amo tus besos.

Blaine sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, cuando las palabras entrecortadas de Kurt rozaron sus labios y llegaron a sus oídos. Estiró sus brazos hacia la cintura de Kurt, acariciándola con calma, intentando pegar sus cuerpos lo más posible, intentando sentir el calor del otro junto a él.

-yo amo los tuyos-dijo Blaine con la respiración algo agitada, sin separar por completo sus labios de los de Kurt-tus labios son lo mejor que eh probado.

Kurt gimió ante las palabras de Blaine y Blaine pudo sentir su sangre hervir dentro de él ante aquel sonido gutural que había salido de los labios de su novio.

-Kurt-susurró apenas separándose-debemos parar, acabo de prometerte que iríamos lento.

Kurt soltó una carcajada y volvió a besar a su novio para luego alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro y los pómulos sonrojados.

-cierto-suspiró-gracias.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti Kurt, cualquier cosa ¿Lo sabes?-Kurt asintió llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y besándolo una vez más. Un beso largo e intenso, recorriendo la boca de su novio con necesidad. Con lentitud y pasión. Arrastrando sus manos hacia los risos de Blaine y enredando sus dedos entre ellos. Dejando que su lengua recorriera la boca de su novio y acariciara cada parte de ella.

-Eres lo más maravilloso que me ah pasado en la vida-Blaine le sonrió sonrojándose suavemente. Kurt rió ante esto, eran pocas las veces que lograba hacer sonrojar a Blaine, y Kurt realmente amaba hacerlo.

-No te rías-dijo Blaine sonrojándose aun más y Kurt no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Amo cuando te sonrojas-Blaine le sonrió de vuelta.

-Solo tú me produces esto-Kurt fue el que se sonrojó esta vez y su corazón latió veloz en su pecho-oye, ¿quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?

Kurt negó rápidamente y una mueca herida se coló en el rostro de Blaine por su reacción.

-No, no es lo que piensas-aclaró Kurt enseguida-claro que quiero que te quedes, pero mi papá me mataría si lo haces, y ya tengo demasiados problemas con él luego de mi mal comportamiento en la fiesta de Adam.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Blaine en un suspiro.

-Pero puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres-se apresuró a decir Kurt y la sonrisa volvió al rostro de su novio.

-Me encantaría- Ambos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano hacia la cocina donde Burt permanecía sentado leyendo el periódico. Blaine se sentó junto a él mientras Kurt preparaba la cena.

Blaine hablaba con Burt entretenidamente y Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que podría acostumbrarse a eso. A compartir las cenas familiares junto a Blaine, a pasar las noches a su lado. Kurt pensó por un momento que eso sería lo más maravilloso del mundo.

* * *

Jeff los observaba divertido a Kurt y Blaine mientras se acomodaba en su asiento frente a ellos en una de las mesas de Breadstix. Kurt y Blaine hablaban entretenidamente riendo de cosas sin sentido. Nick por otro lado, sentado junto a Jeff, tomaba tranquilamente su té helado y hablaba con Brittany quien estaba sentada a su otro lado, mientras Puck le rodeaba con un brazo la cintura desde la silla contigua y bromeaba entretenidamente con Santana sentada frente a él. Entre Kurt y Santana permanecía Rachel jugando con el sorbete de su bebida mientras observaba de reojo a Finn quien permanecía sentado junto a Puck perdido totalmente en una plática sobre futbol que mantenía con Adam sentado frente a él.

A todos se los veía extremadamente felices, pero a Santana se la veía mejor que nadie, porque realmente, luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar con Kurt se sentía inmensamente feliz de que la hubiera invitado a su celebración de cumpleaños.

Blaine se paró repentinamente tomando su copa y golpeándola con su tenedor para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Bueno, como todos saben, hoy veintisiete de mayo, es el cumpleaños de Kurt y para eso nos hemos reunido, así que como feliz novio de Kurt quisiera decir unas palabras-dijo Blaine en tono teatral mientras observaba como Kurt se sonrojaba inmediatamente y todos los presentes reían ante el gesto- Kurt, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero siento la necesidad de repetirlo: eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, no sé que haría sin ti y me alegro a cada minuto de estar contigo.

-aww ya de pequeño se veía que sería tan cursi- interrumpió Jeff y la mesa prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas. Blaine alzó las cejas divertido.

-¡Claro que no!-se defendió.

-¡Oh claro que sí!-afirmó Nick riendo.

-oh bueno-suspiró Blaine- a lo que iba, con mi cursi discurso hacia mi novio, es que jamás, por nada en el mundo dejaré que nos separemos-Blaine fulminó a Adam con la mirada y este se la sostuvo de manera firme-nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

-No si lo cuidas correctamente-acotó Adam con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie lo cuida mejor que yo-afirmó Blaine en tono desafiante.

-eso es lo que tú crees, pero debes saber que yo lo cuide antes de que tu lo hicieras así que…

-Bueno, chicos, podríamos recordar que es el cumpleaños de Kurt-interrumpió Puck, terminando rápidamente con la lucha de miradas asesinas- y que todos estamos muy felices de compartir un año más junto a él.

-O unos días más junto a él, como es nuestro caso-acotó Jeff.

-¿O una reconciliación con él podría ser?-indagó Santana tímidamente observando a Kurt que hasta ahora había permanecido sentado en silenció observando todo lo que sucedía alrededor suyo. Kurt le sonrió.

-ese es el plan-contestó tranquilamente y la sonrisa de Santana le ocupó todo el rostro-Ya no quiero estar enojado contigo, no me siento bien con eso… y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió… no puedo odiarte, porque eres mi amiga y siempre lo fuiste… y sé que no volverás a hacer eso nunca más.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir animadamente y los aplausos se incrementaron cuando Santana se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia Kurt para envolverlo en un hermoso abrazo.

-Te extrañe-susurró la morena-realmente lo siento.

-Bueno-Dijo Brittany con entusiasmo-esto sí es un feliz cumpleaños.

-Sí, ya era hora de que se arreglaran, ya no podía aguantar más a santana lamentándose por lo que había hecho-acotó Rachel con un bufido y sonriendo al final haciéndole ojitos a Finn, sin motivo aparente.

-¿Y ustedes dos cuando decidirán lo que tienen?-indagó Puck dirigiéndose a Rachel y a Finn, ambos se sonrojaron rápidamente.

-¡Puck!-lo regañó Kurt rápidamente- cada uno tiene sus tiempos para cada cosa, déjalos ser…

-Eso digo yo-dijo Blaine rápidamente-y por eso Kurt, eh decidido que este es el momento oportuno para darte mí regalo. Aquí, Frente a todos nuestros amigos y… no tan amigos de testigos-Volvió a mirar a Adam para luego volverse hacia Kurt quien recién soltaba a Santana, dejando que esta volviera a su lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-indagó Adam repentinamente con tono alarmado.

-cállate-dijo santana en tono serio dándole un golpe con su codo.

-Kurt-dijo Blaine lentamente sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo- se que falta muy poco para que la escuela acabe y tal vez tengamos que separarnos por algún tiempo, así que quiero darte esto, como un añillo de promesa, una promesa que nos unirá para siempre, no importa si estamos lejos o no, sin importar los problemas ni las personas que nos quieran separar. Quiero darte este anillo-Blaine abrió la cajita sin despegar su mirada de Kurt- es un añillo de compromiso, y nuestro compromiso con él será amarnos sin importar que, hasta él día en que por fin nos casemos y seamos felices para siempre ¿aceptarías ese compromiso conmigo?

Kurt Observó el anillo con la boca abierta. Y de repente todo se torno extremadamente borroso en su cabeza. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse ante la figura de aquel anillo brillante frente a él.

Kurt se levantó repentinamente, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él y salió corriendo fuera del lugar.

Blaine lo observó alejarse y por unos minutos se quedo congelado allí, con el añillo en sus manos.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-dijo Adam bruscamente-¿Quieres atarlo de por vida a ti? Se nota que eres solo un niño.

-cierra la boca-Dijo Santana rápidamente- Kurt ama a Blaine, y se casaría con él esta misma noche si pudiera, pero…

-Es Kurt-siguió Puck lentamente-Y es tan difícil para él todo esto.

-El te ama Blaine-dijo Brittany- pero debes dejar que asimile las cosas, necesita tiempo.

-Eso es algo que debiste haber hablado con él antes-dijo Finn.

-Yo creo que no es ningún niño, pero finge serlo y todo lo asusta-saltó Jeff rotundamente.

-Kurt no es así, el es muy seguro-aseguró Blaine lentamente.

-si estás seguro de eso, entonces ve a buscarlo, pregúntale porque huyó-dijo Nick tranquilamente.

Blaine se levantó en ese mismo instante y corrió fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?-dijo Adam repentinamente- son dos niños, no pueden afrontar ese tipo de compromiso siendo tan jóvenes.

-Creo que estas mesclando tus sentimientos hacia Kurt con esto y…-dijo Rachel como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿A que te refieres?-indagó Adam.

-Kurt nos cuenta todo, ¿crees que no sabemos lo que sucedió?-contestó Rachel. Adam suspiró ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

-Igualmente creo que podrías tener razón-dijo Santana lentamente-pero probablemente sea mejor que ellos descubran eso solos.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** Uff no me maten u.u realmente no se de que parte de mi cabeza salió esta idea xD_

_Creo que estuve pensando demasiado en todo lo que paso estos dias de que Darren confirmó su relación con Mia y que se los vio a Chris y a Will de la mano en Paris T_T_

_No se ustedes, pero yo soy hipermega CrissColfer shipper y como que se me pulverizo mi corazón con las dos noticias juntas el mismo dia... Pero bueno, si ellos son feliz supongo que tengo que estar feliz por ellos aunque me parezca muuuy extraño que hayan salido las dos relaciones a la luz al mismo tiempo e.e jajaja okay ese es mi tipico pensamiento como CrissColferiana completamente desesperada, pero es lo que hay u.u_

_Perdon por escribir esto acá, es que necesitaba decirlo..._

_En fin, creo que toda esa situación influyo en la huida de Kurt dentro de mi fanfic xD_

_Bueno, como siempre les pido que dejen su comentario sobre lo que les pareció el capitulo!_

_**Pregunta para ustedes:** ¿Que les pareció la reaccion de Kurt? ¿Porque creen que huyo? y otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver ¿Que piensan de Miarren y Chill? solo para saber si no soy la unica CrissColferiana acá xD_

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

_**karlaphantom Preguntó:**_

_**por cuantos años son mas grandes que Blaine?** Bueno te diré... que alrededor d años mas grandes que Blaine, no esta completamente definido eso, pero yo me los imagino en este fic mas o menos asi. Osea que Blaine tendria 18 años en estos momentos y ellos entre 24 o 25... Pero como que ellos tienen alma de niños ¿no? jaja_

_No te hagas problema, deja todas las preguntas que quieras, es un placer para mi contestarlas ^^_

_Besitos!_

_En fiiinn, eso es todo por hoy, ya falta poquito para que lleguemos al final asljdlakdjjkds *o* jiji_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado!_

_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_Besitos!_

_Pd: Hoy acá en Argentina es el dia del padre, asi que ¡Feliz Dia A Todos Los Buenos Padres Del Mundo!_


	8. Calor y Sudor

**Notas**: HOLA A TODOS! Gracias, Gracias Gracias por dejar sus hermosos comentarios y aww ame que fueran taaan largos w.w Graciaas! **MarianaCC, Adriana11, Fioreeh-VCC, Darren's Loveeer, ximena. tordoyasalazar, AdryRamiss15, JessKFSH, Gabriela Cruz, Mel Reed, Karlaphantom, Cimari, Claulri, Mary de Hobbit, Monsetziita, ValeAsencio. **

Realmente espero que este capitulo les guste... Emm no estoy muy segura de que haya quedado del todo bien... Pero bueno, ¡Lo prometido es deuda! espero que llene al menos un poco sus expectativas, suelo bloquearme cuando escribo Rated M...

¡Bueno los dejo! ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 8

Calor y Sudor

Kurt permanecía caminando de un lado a otro en la vereda no muy lejos de Breadstix. Estaba nervioso, angustiado, triste. Blaine le había ofrecido un anillo, un anillo de compromiso, para mantener la promesa de que a pesar de lo que pasara, ellos estarían juntos.

Kurt hubiese aceptado ese añillo en cualquier otro momento, pero no justo ahora, cuando todo estaba terminando. Porque Kurt creía algo, que podría no alejarse de la realidad, y eso era que Blaine le daba ese anillo en representación de un salvavidas para su relación, porque él no estaba seguro de que esta relación sobreviviría a los tiempos que se venían. Porque Blaine no estaba tan seguro como le había dicho a Kurt de que ellos siempre estarían juntos.

Kurt Creía que Blaine le daba ese anillo creyendo que eso sería lo que los mantendría juntos, el saber que tenían esa promesa atada a ellos. Pero él no lo creía correcto, Kurt no creía que deberían atarse de esa manera, Kurt creía que ellos debían sobrevivir juntos a lo que venía, sin ninguna promesa de compromiso, solo su amor mutuo.

Enfrentándose a viento y marea y sobreponiendo su amor por sobre todas las cosas, no un anillo, no un símbolo de lo que para ellos eso significa.

-¡Kurt!-Blaine había llegado a su lado algo agitado y Kurt lo miró con los ojos aguados y la angustia grabada en su rostro-¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? ¿Por qué tu…?

-Tienes tanto miedo como yo a que esto se acabe ¿verdad?-Blaine lo observó sin comprender del todo lo que Kurt había querido decirle con esas palabras-Tienes miedo de que nos separemos luego de que terminemos los estudios.

-Kurt yo no…

-Acéptalo-Lo interrumpió Kurt con voz pausada- No está mal tener miedo a veces Blaine, todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo. Deja de fingir tanta madurez, di lo que en verdad sientes.

-Kurt yo no estoy fingiendo nada-dijo Blaine con la voz rota.

-Lo haces de nuevo-dijo Kurt con convicción-deja de hacerlo, No quiero que solo seas tú el que pueda protegerme de mis temores, también quiero protegerte a ti, deja de pretender ser duro.

-¿Por qué dices esto?-indagó Blaine agachando la cabeza y Kurt pudo notar que estaba llorando-¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque acabas de demostrarme tu miedo regalándome ese anillo-Kurt se acercó a Blaine secando sus propias lagrimas antes de rodear al moreno con un abrazo-quieres atarnos de todas las maneras posibles, para que así tengamos más posibilidades de seguir juntos.

Blaine sollozó en los Brazos de Kurt y este lo oprimió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me pediste que te dejara ayudar a cargar el peso que llevo en mi espalda, ahora yo te pido que me dejes hacer lo mismo contigo-Blaine volvió a sollozar sin decir nada- te amo Blaine, pero no quiero ese anillo, no hasta que hayamos superado todos los obstáculos que vengan luego de que terminemos nuestros estudios ¿está bien?

Blaine asintió levantando el rostro hacia Kurt con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Solo quería protegerte, y encontrar la forma de pasar esto-Kurt asintió con comprensión besando la frente de Blaine tiernamente.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo-pidió Kurt-los dos estamos juntos en esto, y superaremos lo que venga, juntos.

Blaine esbozó una suave sonrisa luego de que Kurt volviera a repetir la palabra _Juntos. _Eso de alguna manera lo hacía sentir seguro, más confiado de sí mismo y de su relación con Kurt.

-Sabía que no habías salido huyendo porque no querías comprometerte conmigo-dijo repentinamente y Kurt no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

-Claro que no, jamás haría eso, te amo y me casaría contigo esta noche si así lo quisieras… Pero solo, no quiero que pienses que nuestra relación acabara y que solo nos quedara el recuerdo de un anillo y la promesa que hicimos con este.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo-asintió Blaine tranquilamente-también me casaría contigo esta misma noche si tu así lo quisieras.

-Sí.

Blaine lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero casarme contigo esta misma noche-Blaine lo observó por unos segundos hasta comprender a que se refería Kurt con esas palabras. Sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y luego tomó el anillo de esta poniéndoselo lentamente en la mano de Kurt.

-Por el poder que me concedes esta noche, nos declaro esposos para siempre-Kurt rió torpemente.

-Nuestros hijos se reirán cuando les contemos de nuestro casamiento falso-Blaine esbozó una sonrisa y dirigió sus labios a los de Kurt besándolos suavemente.

-Este anillo, solo representa hoy, que te amo con toda el alma-dijo Blaine en un suspiro.

* * *

La fiesta había acabado ya.

Kurt y Blaine habían regresado luego de unos cuantos besos mas a Breadstix con sus amigos y ninguno se había atrevido a preguntar nada cuando vieron el anillo puesto en el dedo de Kurt.

Puck, Santana, Brittany y Rachel, porque sabían que Kurt les contaría de todos modos luego cuando estuvieran solos. Finn porque se enteraría de una manera u otra, después de todo era difícil que Kurt le ocultara algo a su hermano. Adam simplemente no había querido preguntar y había pasado el resto de la noche mandándole miradas de ira a Blaine. Y finalmente Jeff y Nick decidieron que sería mejor no indagar sobre el tema.

Blaine y Kurt entraron tranquilamente a la casa del moreno unas horas más tarde. Ambos sabían que nadie se encontraba en el lugar y Kurt le había dicho a Blaine que quería pasar esa noche junto a él.

La casa estaba silenciosa y levemente iluminada por la única luz del hall de entrada que Blaine había encendido. Ambos se detuvieron frente al perchero y colgaron sus sacos sin decir ninguna palabra. Luego de colocarlos Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt con una tierna sonrisa.

-Espero que lo hayas pasado bien hoy… ¿quieres ir a dormir ya o prefieres…?-sus palabras quedaron sofocadas por los labios de Kurt que habían invadido repentinamente, pero de manera lenta, su boca sin previo aviso.

Los brazos de Kurt rodearon el cuello de Blaine, oprimiéndolo firmemente contra él, intentando que de ninguna manera se pudieran alejar. Sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos, rozándose a cada centímetro, mientras sus labios se deslizaban sobre los de Blaine, acariciando, mordiendo, lamiendo.

-Quiero estar contigo ahora-susurró Kurt a través de sus labios apenas despegados de los de Blaine. Con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo temblándole levemente.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se observaron el uno al otro.

Blaine en busca de seguridad, esperando que los ojos de Kurt le confirmaran que estaba listo para dar ese paso tan importante en su relación.

Kurt buscando contención y aceptación, esperando poder hacer aquello junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?-Kurt asintió lentamente soltando un suspiro.

Claro que quería hacerlo, amaba a Blaine, lo deseaba. Estaba bien hacerlo ¿verdad? No había nada malo en eso. Ellos se amaban y habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para conocerse y saber que era correcto hacer el amor.

-te amo-dijo Kurt nerviosamente. Blaine podía sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de su novio bajo sus manos.-quiero que hagamos esto juntos.

Blaine sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo. Sabía que eso era difícil para Kurt, claro que lo era, también para él era un paso difícil. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia y sin embargo, querían intentarlo.

-Está bien-convino Blaine en un susurro y tomando la mano de Kurt suavemente con la suya, los dirigió a ambos a su cuarto.

Blaine desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa celeste cielo que Kurt traía puesta, mientras dejaba besos dispersos alrededor de toda la extensión de su cuello y hombros. La camisa cayó al suelo de la habitación y las manos de Blaine se dirigieron al pecho de Kurt, que se estremeció ante aquel contacto frio de las yemas de los de dedos de Blaine contra su pecho. Kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la mirada lujuriosa de Blaine en cuanto su torso había sido descubierto.

Kurt tomó el rostro de Blaine con sus manos obligándolo a que lo mirara. Los ojos de Blaine se clavaron en los suyos y Kurt lo besó suavemente. Ahora fue él quien dirigió sus manos a la camisa de su novio, desprendiendo a paso lento cada uno de los botones, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Blaine.

Kurt volvió a besar a su novio deslizando la camisa hacia abajo, cubriendo luego con sus manos el torso desnudo de Blaine y acariciándolo, bajando sus labios al cuello y luego a los hombros, mordiendo, besando, dejando pequeñas marcas en toda la extensión de piel morena.

Blaine soltó un gemido y ya no pudo controlar a sus hormonas que en esos momentos necesitaban todo de Kurt. Blaine tomó a Kurt por la cintura y lo alzó. Uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado, en una batalla donde sus lenguas chocaban con ansias y pasión.

La espalda de Kurt chocó contra una de las paredes de la habitación, pero eso no pareció importarle, ya que el cuerpo de Blaine había chocado contra el suyo, friccionando sus miembros, uno contra el otro, a través de la tela de sus pantalones, pero aun así tan excitante.

Blaine llevó sus manos a la cintura de los pantalones de Kurt desabrochándolos dificultosamente, Mientras Kurt sostenía su cabeza con sus manos y lo besaba desesperadamente.

Se separaron de la pared y Blaine soltó a Kurt sobre la cama, despojándolo así de sus pantalones ya desabrochados. Blaine beso las piernas de Kurt hasta llegar a sus bóxers y los deslizó lentamente hacia abajo. Los ojos de Blaine se dirigieron rápidamente a los de Kurt en busca de alguna señal de incomodidad, pero los ojos de Kurt lo observaban con lujuria a pesar de esta completamente ruborizado.

Blaine se desvistió a sí mismo, quedando completamente desnudo y se acercó hacia el rostro de Kurt. Lo beso lenta y pausadamente, estirando el labio inferior del castaño con sus dientes y haciéndolo gemir cuando sus manos acariciaron el miembro de su novio con frenesí.

-Te amo-gimió Kurt, levantando la pelvis con necesidad, en busca de un contacto más profundo. Blaine separó las piernas del castaño en ese instante, e introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos en el interior de su novio, provocándole un profundo estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral.

Kurt cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y gimió audiblemente cuando Blaine introdujo dos dedos más y los movió dentro de él. Era caliente y romántico al mismo tiempo. Blaine lo besaba con pasión mientras movía sus dedos en el interior del castaño.

-Te quiero a ti-pidió Kurt repentinamente y Blaine sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas. Quitó los dedos y se posiciono sobre Kurt penetrándolo lentamente, sacándole gemidos sordos de su boca. Kurt se aferró a los brazos de Blaine y los oprimió con fuerza.

-Te amo Kurt-susurró Blaine intentando tranquilizarlo. Kurt gimió unos segundos después y Blaine comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Al principio de manera lenta, pero enseguida el ritmo aumento, al igual que la velocidad de sus respiraciones, el latido de sus corazones y el calor de sus cuerpos. Era calor y sudor, sexo y amor. Era todo lo que ellos se había imaginado y más, mucho más. Era algo que no podía describirse completamente con simples palabras.

Blaine acabó y Kurt segundos después que él. El moreno se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio, agotado. Intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Kurt le besó los risos y acarició con sus manos la espalda de su novio empapada en sudor caliente.

-Eres lo más maravilloso que me pasó en la vida-susurró Kurt. Blaine sonrió, pero no levantó la cabeza siquiera, sentía el cuerpo cansado y se sentía tan bien esta en esa posición, sobre su novio, sin haber salido aun de dentro de él.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y ninguno de los dos volvió a moverse. Se sentía tan bien estar unidos de esa manera. Como si por fin estuvieran completos.

Como si todo al fin tuviera sentido, solo porque ellos dos estaban juntos.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** Bueno, espero dos cosas, Uno, que se haya entendido porque Kurt no queria aceptar el anillo de compromiso... no se si quedo bien en claro eso... Y dos, que les haya gustado la parte de su primera vez... Realmente siento que me bloquee cuando la escribi y no estoy segura de que haya logrado algo bueno... Espero que les guste..._

_Por favor dejen sus comentarios, realmente quiero saber que les pareció!_

_Por otro lado ¡Al fin Rated M! jajaja tenia que decirlo..._

_¿Y... vieron el video en que lo entrevistan a Darren y lo llaman por su apellido "Criss" y el se pone a buscar a Chris? *O* ok, eso me alegro de una manera poco creíble, teniendo en cuenta que realmente no es gran cosa... pero para mi si lo fue xD jaja_

_Pregunta para ustedes: ¿Que esperan de Klaine para esta nueva temporada? ¿Casamiento o no?_

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

_**Darren's Loveeer Preguntó**: habra una primera vez entre ellos? O eso lo veremos hasta la siguiente temporada? Lo que me lleva a preguntarte: habra una tercera temporada?_

_Bueno creo que el capitulo respondió a tu primera duda y la segunda tambien xD. Y la tercera, voy a ser sincera, no estoy segura de si escribire una tercera temporada, todavia no lo decido... depende como este mi cabeza entre los estudios y la escritura u.u_

_Besitos! y Gracias por dejar tu pregunta!_

_Pd: Realmente lamento lo de tu papi, pero estoy segura de que él te esta cuidando desde donde esta :)_

_**Gabriela Cruz preguntó**: Ojalá y la reacción de Kurt no afecte su relación con Blaine, o dime si le va afectar?_

_Como abras notado en el capitulo, no lo afecto jaja. Creo simplemente que a Ellos no los pueden separar cosas tan pequeñas :3_

_Gracias por dejar u pregunta! Besitos!_

_**ClauIri preguntó:** ¿que Nick y Jeff no eran compañeros y amigos de Blaine en el colegio?_

_ClauIri, lo bueno de los Fanfics es que podes cambiarlas relaciones entre los personajes y no tienen que respetar 100% a la serie. En este fic decidi que Jeff y Nick fueran amigos de Adam, aunque en la serie en realidad ni se conozcan. _

_En un Fanfic las relaciones entre los personajes pueden variar mucho. Si prestas atención, en la serie de glee en realidad Kurt no es gran amigo de Puck, ni de Santana y sin embargo aqui si lo son. Tiene que ver con lo que quiera plantear cada escritor en su Fic._

_Espero que haya respondido a tu pregunta ^^_

_Besitos!_

_Gracias por leer!_

Bueno en fin, eso es todo... nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Besitos!

Los quiero!


	9. Tiempo

**Notas:** Primero que Nada... ¡No me maten! realmente no pude actualizar antes... entre el examen de ingles y los parciales en la universidad, me estoy volviendo loca... Y el reseso de invierno parece que nunca llega T_T

Así que perdón por no haber actualizado el domingo u_u

Segundo... Muchas gracias Por sus comentarios!

**Darren's Loveeer, monsetziita, cimari, CrazyP-girl, Gabriela Cruz, karlaphantom, ValeAsencio, Mel Reed, Anderson-Criss, mary de hobbit**

Realmente les agradezco por comentar, sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi n.n

AsÍ que... acá les dejo el Noveno capitulo!

_**Recuerden: ¡EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO! NO SE LO PIERDAN ;)**_

* * *

Capitulo 9

Tiempo

Dos semanas, eso era, nada más ni nada menos. Catorce días y llegaría el tiempo de abandonar todo lo que conocían para encontrarse con el futuro, con sus destinos.

Juntos o separados.

Kurt había enviado su Carta a Nyada en Nueva York. Era su sueño seguir su camino y ser un artista de Broadway. Lo había sabido desde niño, y a pesar de que nunca había podido anotarse en el Club Glee de su escuela, si había estado dentro del Club de Drama y había amado cada día allí. Kurt esperaba con ansias la carta de aceptación luego de su segunda audición. Se encontraba exasperado y entusiasmado pero a la vez sentía un profundo dolor dentro de él, un miedo inmenso.

Temía el separarse de su mundo, de aquella vida que había construido allí en Ohio. De su Padre y su hermano con los cuales había vivido toda su vida. De sus amigos que estaban todos los días junto a él, acompañándolo en los momentos tristes y felices, apoyándolo a cada segundo incondicionalmente sin importarles nada. Y finalmente estaba Blaine, su novio, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, con la que había compartido miles de nuevas experiencia y de quien no quería separarse jamás.

Pero eso no era decisión suya ahora. Claro que si hubiese sido por Kurt, hubiese llevado a Blaine junto a él a Nueva York y el problema acabaría allí. Pero el hecho era que Blaine también tenia sueños y ambiciones y esas no se encontraban precisamente cerca de las de Kurt.

Si bien Blaine había enviado su solicitud para la universidad de Juilliard y que ambas quedaban en Nueva York. Había una amplia distancia entre ambas teniendo en cuenta que una estaba en una punta de la ciudad y la otra en la otra. Y a pesar de que Kurt sabía muy bien que con un tren podría llegar junto a Blaine en poco tiempo, también sabía que nada sería lo mismo si ambos asistían a diferentes universidades.

Extrañaría esas mañanas compartidas en clases, y los almuerzos en los que se sentaban juntos hablando de sus cosas y los profesores que no les agradaban demasiado y los momentos en que jugaban con sus amigos riendo todo el tiempo.

Extrañaría sus paseos al salir del colegio y los días que iban a visitar a Cooper. Los días en que Kurt iba a buscar a Blaine cuando salía tarde de sus clases en el club Glee y tomaban café en Breadstix.

Extrañaría todo, toda su vida, extrañaría el pasado y la preparatoria. Extrañaría su vida cotidiana junto a Blaine. Pero eso sin embargo no quería decir que se fueran a separar por eso.

No importaba cuanta distancia hubiera entre ellos, estarían siempre unidos por el solo hecho de que estaban bajo el mismo cielo y compartiendo un mismo corazón, una misma alma y un mismo sentimiento.

Pero iba a ser diferente. Todo iba a ser diferente y eso dolía mucho dentro del corazón de Kurt, dolía demasiado.

Pero debía ser así y debían superar la distancia. Debían mantener su amor fuerte para enfrentar todo lo que se venía de ahora en adelante, para permanecer juntos, como ellos lo querían.

Kurt permanecía sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza central de Lima, observando a los niños jugar entretenidamente a su alrededor en aquella tarde de primavera, mientras él oprimía nerviosamente aquella carta entre sus manos. Esa carta que le pondría fin a su ansiedad para dar rienda suelta a sus peores miedos y a sus sueños más profundos si es que la respuesta que llevaba dentro era afirmativa.

Kurt suspiró nervioso, era absurdo pensar que todo su destino estaba encerrado en un simple sobre, escrito en un vulgar papel con letras escritas por alguien ajeno completamente a su vida y a sus sueños.

Kurt llegó a pensar en un momento que si tal vez aquella persona que escribía todas esas cartas de admisión y todas las de rechazo, conociera realmente la vida de aquellos a los que les enviaba aquella carta, conociera sus historias y sus sacrificios, probablemente tendría otro criterio al escribir esas cartas.

Blaine apareció a lo lejos trotando hacia Kurt con ansiedad. El castaño soltó un largo suspiro al verlo llegar y Blaine le dio un fuerte y protector abrazo al llegar junto a él.

-¿La tuya también llegó?-indagó Kurt en cuanto Blaine se separó de él y se sentó el la banca a su lado. Blaine alzó el sobre que tenía entre sus manos para que Kurt pudiera verlo. Era de un tono anaranjado claro, a diferencia del de Kurt que era de color Blanco neutro-Fabuloso.

-¿Quieres abrir la tuya primero o que yo abra la mía?-Kurt lo observó por un par de segundos como pensativo.

-No estoy seguro de querer abrir ninguna de las dos cartas ahora… No siento que esté listo para esto-Blaine sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

-Lo entiendo, pero no podemos dejarlas cerradas de por vida, debemos seguir adelante, no podemos estancarnos para siempre-dijo Blaine con convicción.

-tienes razón… pero a veces desearía que todo se quedara así para siempre-suspiró. Blaine sonrió divertido.

-Vamos, abrámoslas al mismo tiempo.

Kurt observó las cartas por unos segundos más, dudando seriamente ante la idea de su novio de abrirlas. Pero tenía que hacerlo, quisiera o no, su futuro estaba grabado en el papel dentro de ese sobre vacio de sentimientos.

-Está bien-dijo con resignación y sus manos temblaron en cuanto se dirigieron a la parte por donde se abría el sobre. Blaine lo imitó y ambos despegaron las solapas del sobre para luego sacar las cartas de dentro.

-Esto da miedo-admitió Blaine abandonando el sobre vacio a un lado de la banca y observando el papel doblado que había extraído de allí. Kurt asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Estás listo?- indagó Kurt con nerviosismo luego de abandonar su sobre vacio dejándolo junto al de Blaine y sosteniendo el papel doblado entre sus manos.

-No lo creo-contestó Blaine con una sonrisa-pero debemos hacerlo de todas maneras.

-Es una de esas cosas que no podemos evitar ¿verdad?-Blaine asintió tranquilamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Bien, pues hagámoslo.

Ambos despegaron al mismo tiempo sus cartas, observando su contenido con ansiedad y miedo a la vez, sabiendo que sus destinos estaban escritos allí.

-Me aceptaron-dijo Blaine anonadado y entusiasmado al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer realmente lo que leía-¡Entre a Juilliard!

Se abrazó a Kurt sin poder contener el repentino sentimiento de emoción en su pecho y las ganas de saltar por todo el parque. Kurt lo abrazó de vuelta, sintiendo una felicidad inmensa, pero acompañada con un gran dolor.

-¿Y tú?-indagó Blaine en cuanto salió de su ensimismamiento de entusiasmo. Kurt le sonrió y asintió.

-También me aceptaron, entre a NYADA-La sonrisa de Blaine ya no cavia en su rostro, sin embargo la sonrisa de Kurt parecía más triste que alegre, pero Blaine pareció no notarlo en ese momento ya que abrazó a Kurt felicitándolo efusivamente y diciendo todas las cosas que ambos tendrían que preparar para ir allá.

Era un sentimiento extraño, Kurt no sabía realmente si quería llorar de felicidad o de tristeza, sin embargo guardo sus lágrimas e intentó sonreír al igual que Blaine, quien se veía eufórico por su aceptación en Juilliard.

Kurt pensó por un momento que estaba siendo un desagradecido al no alegrarse porque los hayan aceptado a ambos en las universidades, después de todo eran unas de las universidades en las que el ingreso era muy selectivo y difícil. Sin embargo su pecho se retorcía en esos momentos, pensando en que al final, Blaine se alejaría de él como tanto había temido.

* * *

Más tarde, Luego de haber salido del restaurante al que habían ido a festejar sus admisiones en las universidades, Kurt y Blaine caminaban por las calles de Lima tomados de la mano. Iban a paso lento y disfrutando del cálido viento de primavera que corría entre los arboles haciendo caer algunas flores pequeñas y débiles al suelo.

Nadie pasaba por allí esa noche, y Kurt pensó que probablemente el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para dejarles ese momento solo a ellos, para que pudieran disfrutar juntos del aire, de las flores y de todas las pequeñas cosas.

-Sé lo que pensabas hoy en la tarde cuando abrimos las cartas-dijo Blaine repentinamente y Kurt lo miró, para nada sorprendido en realidad, hubiese sido más extraño que Blaine no hubiese notado su dolor. Después de todo, Blaine lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notarlo.

-¿Si?-dijo Kurt suavemente, con una media sonrisa-fue tonto en realidad, ahora realmente me alegro de que hayamos ingresado ambos…

-Lo sé- respondió Blaine en tono calmo- y también entiendo tu dolor, no quise decir nada hoy porque no quiero que sufras por esto Kurt.

-Eso no va a ser posible-admitió con angustia, sintiendo repentinamente como su voz se quebraba.

-No importa, que tan lejos estemos vamos a estar juntos.

-Lo sé, es solo que todo va a ser diferente-Blaine se detuvo y tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos.

-Sera diferente, estaremos lejos y no sabemos cuánto aguantará nuestra relación estando así, es verdad, tienes razón, pero si vamos a pensar así, no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos-Kurt dejó caer un par de lagrimas-¿Vamos a intentarlo?

Kurt tragó duro y asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Lo lograremos?-Kurt volvió a asentir- Estamos juntos en esto.

-Lo estamos-Blaine lo beso, lenta y melodiosamente, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones que le producían tener a Kurt ten cerca, conectado a él por medio de sus labios.

Tenían miedo al tiempo a la distancia, ambos lo tenían, a pesar de que Blaine intentara ocultarlo. Pero seguirían adelante, porque ellos lo querían así.

Ellos debían escribir su propio destino y decidir si al final, estarían juntos… O no.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** Y bueno, como verán ya estamos llegando al final de este fanfic... todavía no decido si tendrá tercera temporada, pero ya les voy a decir en el próximo capitulo, que va a ser el ultimo de esta temporada..._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre les pido que dejen sus comentarios que son los que le dan vida a este fic!_

_Pregunta para ustedes: ¿Cual es su libro favorito? se que no tiene nada que ver con Klaine y eso pero... amo los libros y me gustaría saber sus gustos también a ver si coincidimos jaja_

_Respuestas a sus preguntas:_

_Gabriela Cruz Preguntó:¿De cuantos capítulos va a ser este fic? _

_Bueno, esta temporada va a constar solamente de 10 capitulos, al igual que la anterior... y todavia o se si le voy a hacer una continuación, pero voy a avisar lo prometo!_

_Besitoss!_

_Mary de Hobbit: http * :/ * www. * youtube. * com/ * watch * ?v= * hBdk3RvcDOk (sacale los * y listo :))_

_Bien, creo que eso es todo!_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme, ya sea por acá, por mje privado, Por twitter, Facebook, ask lo link están en mi perfil!_

_Ah y si quieren pueden ubicarme en mi Mail: rorrenocrisscolfer_

_No duden en comunicarse!_

_Besitos!_


	10. La Despedida

**Notas: ¡_Capitulo_****_ FINAL!_**

¿Que mas puedo decir a estas alturas? Gracias a todos los que siguieron mi pequeña historia ^^

**Gabriela Cruz, Darren's Loveeer, cimari, darckel, monsetziita, ValeAsencio, Elbereth3, Mary de Hobbit, Mel Reed**

¡Millones de Gracias por sus comentarios!

Estoy emocionada de haber terminado esta historia! TuT Mas notas al final!

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 10

La despedida

Había llegado el día, el sol brillaba iluminando toda la ciudad de Lima y pequeñas hazas de su luz se filtraban a través de la ventana abierta de Kurt.

Todo Parecía tan vacio en su habitación en esos momentos. Su valija repleta de cosas se hallaba sobre su cama y el resto de las cosas Burt se las mandaría más tarde, en cuanto Kurt se hubiera logrado acomodar en su nuevo departamento en Nueva York.

Todo parecía tan pronto, Kurt estaba seguro que el día anterior él recién había entrado por las puertas de McKinley en su primer año de preparatoria y que al día siguiente ya tenía que partir hacia su destino en la universidad.

Kurt se asomó por la ventana con aire nostálgico, observado su ciudad natal detenidamente una última vez, para no olvidar ningún detalle. Porque a pesar de todo, era allí donde se había criado, donde había crecido y en donde se había formado para terminar siendo la persona que ahora era.

Luego de unos segundos de observar el afuera, recordando mas de mil recuerdos de su ciudad, Kurt decidió que ya era tiempo de tomar su equipaje y salir. Después de todo, mientras más tiempo se quedara allí más difícil seria alejarse.

Burt lo ayudó a subir su equipaje al auto antes de partir. Pero antes de que Kurt pudiera subirse siquiera al automóvil unas vocecillas lo detuvieron.

-¿Crees que te irás sin despedirte de nosotros?-Kurt soltó la manija del coche para voltearse y abrazar a Santana que yacía detrás de él acompañada por Puck, Brittany, Rachel, Finn y Adam.

-Me alegro que estén aquí- dijo Kurt alegremente y todos sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Finn nos aviso que te irías hoy, no puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho nada-Dijo acusatoriamente Rachel.

-No me gustan las despedidas, son tristes y ya me cuesta demasiado dejar esta ciudad-Brittany frunció el seño.

-Pero acabas de decir que te alegras de vernos-dijo ella confundida.

-Es que luego de pensarlo me di cuenta que me sentiría fatal cuando recibiera sus llamadas odiándome por no haberme despedido-Finn se acercó a él tomándolo por los hombros.

-Y como te conozco demasiado bien y sabia que eso pasaría, los llame para que vinieran a despedirte-Kurt se volteó y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Eres un gran hermano-Susurró Kurt.

-Eso es muy tierno-Admitió Puck medio en serio medio en broma-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Blaine?

-ah, supongo que debe estar saliendo de su casa para la estación del tren, quedamos en viajar juntos hasta allí.

-Me alegra oír eso-Comentó Santana tranquilamente-Realmente no me agrada la idea de que estés solo por ahí en una ciudad que no conoces.

Kurt hizo una mueca, pero nadie la entendió realmente. Nadie excepto Finn y su padre quienes bajaron la cabeza instantáneamente.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-comentó Adam con una sonrisa-Pronto estaré volviendo a mi departamento en Nueva York, así que yo podre cuidarte.

Santana alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras de Adam.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea-Brittany, Puck y Rachel asintieron apoyando a Santana.

-Ni se te ocurra meterte en el medio-lo amenazó Brittany con voz tierna y angelical.

-No lo haré, solo esperaré… Tiempo al tiempo-dijo este con total tranquilidad.

-Blaine te golpearía si estuviera aquí-dijo Puck.

-Bueno muchacho, debemos irnos o perderás tu tren-Kurt asintió ante las palabras de su padre y abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos con fuerza.

-Los extrañaré-dijo Kurt con angustia antes de subirse al auto.

-No veremos en acción de gracias-dijo Brittany sonriente.

-Nos juntaremos en Lima para cada fiesta-Añadió Puck con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Es un hecho-Afirmó Kurt y se subió de una vez por todas al auto junto a su padre, quien aceleró lentamente. Dejando atrás a todos, para ir en busca de su nueva vida.

Sus amigos lo saludaron con la mano y él a ellos hasta que sus figuras se perdieron de su vista. Se sentía triste y a la vez con tanta emoción. Era frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Era dejar su pasado atrás para abrir las puertas de su futuro.

Había pensado toda su vida en lo que pasaría cuando terminara la escuela, en todas las cosas que vería, en todas las nuevas experiencias que tendría y sin embargo jamás se había imaginado que ese día llegaría. Se veía tan lejano antes.

Pero estaba feliz, a pesar de todo. Porque las cosas cambiarían, era cierto, pero Kurt por fin había entendido que tal vez el cambio no fuera para mal. Tal vez debía ser así.

Porque las cosas no siempre salían como él las imaginaba, y esta por supuesto no sería la excepción. Por lo tanto solo le quedaba esperar a ver que era lo que le depararía el futuro.

Mientras observaba los arboles pasar a su lado, en el viaje hacia la estación de trenes, Kurt se preguntó si en verdad él y sus amigos se reunirían en Lima para todas las fiestas, o seria una de esas promesas que al final terminan sin cumplirse.

Era triste el solo pensar el ello, pero tal vez así sucedería, tal vez cada uno formaría su vida por separado y tal vez tendrían demasiadas obligaciones como para reunirse en las fiestas. Tal vez se convertirían en importantes empresarios, o actores, o bailarines o lo que fuera y su agenda estaría demasiado ocupada en el futuro como para volver a reunirse.

Pero lo maravilloso de eso, era que Kurt no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y la esperanza de que ellos se reunieran en verdad, de que aquella promesa se cumpliera en realidad, era la que lo mantenía sonriente.

* * *

Al llegar a la estación del tren Kurt soltó un suspiro. Salió del auto y saco su maleta lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

-Nos veremos luego entonces-dijo Kurt a su padre quien le sonrió desde su lugar en el auto mientras Kurt le hablaba desde la ventanilla.

-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees-lo alentó su padre-Kurt, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Kurt le sonrió y antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a desbordar de sus ojos, saludó a su padre con la mano y se adentró en la estación.

La gente yacía por todo el lugar, con sus valijas de viaje y Kurt se sintió por unos momentos extraviado. Miró hacia todos lados en busca e Blaine y fue un alivió ver que una melena de rulos alborotados se acercaba hacia él con paso rápido tirando de una valija.

-Kurt, lo siento, se me hizo tarde, Thad, David, Wes, Trent, Jeff y Nick fueron a mi casa a desayunar como despedida y perdí la noción del tiempo…

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, San, Britt, Rach, Puck y Adam fueron a mi casa a despedirme también-dijo sonriendo. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creí que no querías despedidas-Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-Cambio de planes… Finn leyendo mi mente-Blaine lo observó extrañado y Kurt soltó una risita-nada, luego te explico… ¿A que hora deberíamos tomar nuestro tren?

Blaine observó su reloj en esos momentos.

-Bueno, creo que ahora mismo… ¿Listo?-Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo observó con nerviosismo.

-Eso creo…

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia él tren que se encontraba en la estación detenido esperando que todos sus pasajeros lo abordaran. Kurt y Blaine subieron y ocuparon sus asientos luego de dejar sus maletas con el acomodador.

-Es extraño ¿No crees?-Indagó Kurt-Siento como si nada fuera lo mismo y todavía no salimos de Lima siquiera.

Blaine le sonrió comprensivamente.

_I'll always remember__  
__It was late afternoon__  
__It lasted forever__  
__And ended too soon__  
__You were all by yourself__  
__Staring up at a dark gray sky__  
__I was changed_

Cantó en su oído. Kurt le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Canta conmigo-Pidió apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt.

_In places no one would find__  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)__  
It was then that I realized__  
That forever was in your eyes__  
The moment I saw you cry__The moment that I saw you cry_

Kurt acarició la mano de Blaine que permanecía aferrada a la suya y cantaron juntos esta vez, en voz baja y suave, para que solo ellos pudieran escucharse

_It was late in september__  
And I've seen you before (and you were)__  
You were always the cold one__  
But i was never that sure__  
You were all by yourself__  
Staring at a dark gray sky__  
I was changed_

In places no one would find

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)__  
It was then that I realized__  
That forever was in your eyes__  
The moment I saw you cry_

Los lugares comenzaron a verse borrosos a través de la ventanilla del tren y Kurt se aferró a la mano de Blaine con más fuerza que antes, intentando que ese momento se alargara lo más posible._I wanted to hold you__  
i wanted to make it go away__  
I wanted to know you__  
I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

I'll always remember...

_It was late afternoon...__  
In places no one would find..._

In places no one would find

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)__  
It was then that I realized__  
That forever was in your eyes__  
The moment I saw you cry._

El resto del viaje paso tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos hablo mucho más luego de la canción. Había un sentimiento extraño rodeándolos y no podían evitarlo.

El tren frenó luego de un tiempo que pasó demasiado rápido para ellos. Ambos bajaron sus cosas y salieron de la estación tomándose de las manos y llevando sus maletas con sus manos libres.

La ciudad se cernió repentinamente imponente frente a ellos al salir de la estación, todo era tan diferente, tan grande, tan increíble.

Por primera vez estaban a un paso de sus sueños, tan cerca como nunca lo habían estado antes.

-Es más de lo que pude haber imaginado jamás-dijo Kurt con emoción y sintiendo como las lagrimas invadían sus ojos amenazando con salir.

-Estamos aquí Kurt-Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa nostálgica-lo logramos.

Y soltó su mano. Ambos se miraron con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

-Nos veremos pronto ¿verdad?-Blaine asintió lentamente y se acercó para besar los labios de Kurt, en un beso en el que solo sus labios se tocaron con una intensidad y un amor profundos.

-Tan pronto que ni te darás cuenta de que estuvimos separados-respondió Blaine al alejarse.

-Te amo-Blaine sonrió Y Kurt le sonrió de vuelta, apartando sus lagrimas que habían comenzado a escapar.

-También te amo.

Kurt observó una última vez a Blaine antes de caminar hacia el lado derecho de la cuadra, dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación de su departamento. Blaine por otro lado lo observó unos segundos alejarse para luego emprender su rumbo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cuadra, en dirección a la estación de micros para llegar a su departamento.

Era una despedida para ellos, una que no sabían cuánto duraría. Cada uno iría en busca de su destino, lucharían por sus sueños y no se arrepentirían de nada.

Y sobre todas las cosas darían todo de ellos para poder seguir juntos. Porque su amor era verdadero y lo lograrían.

Porque ellos así lo querían.

* * *

_**2 años después**_

Una canción sonaba en la radio de la casa de Kurt como siempre solía hacerlo. Esa canción que desde que Kurt se había mudado a Nueva York decía que era suya.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago__  
Can't stop driving I don't know why__  
So many questions I need an answer__  
Two years later you're still on my mind___

What ever happened to Emilia Earheart_  
Who holds stars up in the sky__  
It's true love just once in a lifetime__  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?___

Someday we'll know if love could move a mountain_  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue__  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you___

Does anybody know the way to Altantis_  
Or what the wind says when she cries__  
I'm straighten by the place that I met you__  
For the ninety-seventh time ... tonight___

Someday we'll know if love could move a mountain_  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue__  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you___

Yea yea yeah yeah__

Someday we'll know why Samson loved Dilaila_  
One day I'll go dancing on the moon__  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you___

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_  
I watch the stars crash in the sea__  
If I could ask God just one question__  
Why aren't you here with me ... tonight___

Someday we'll know if love could move a mountain_  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue__  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you___

Yea yea yeah yeah__

Someday we'll know why Samson loved Dilaila_  
One day I'll go dancing on the moon__  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you_

En cuanto la canción terminó Kurt pudo oír el último timbrazo de su teléfono y no llego a atenderlo antes de que la casilla de voz se activara.

-Amor ¿Puedes constarme? Necesito hablar contigo y sé que debes estar ahí-Kurt corrió en ese momento hacia su mesita de luz apagando la radio en su camino y cogió el teléfono.

-Lo siento, Estaba con la radio a todo volumen y no oí el timbre del teléfono-se disculpo Kurt con un tono divertido en la voz.

-Brittany me dijo que ella y Puck ya estaban allí en Lima al igual que Santana y Ann y Finn con Rachel…

-Oh, ya tengo todo listo, nos vemos en la estación de tren en una hora-dijo Kurt rápidamente tomando su maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama.

-hecho-dijo la voz en el teléfono-Nos vemos allí entonces.

-Bien-contestó Kurt-Ah y Blaine…

-¿Si?

-Te amo-Dijo Kurt suavemente al teléfono.

-También te amo cariño-contestó Blaine y Kurt pudo oír como a Blaine se le formaba una sonrisa en sus labios-Nos vemos allí.

-Nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono.

Y Arrastrando su maleta, Kurt salió de su departamento.

Todo se veía tan familiar ahora.

Había Logrado sus sueños, ahora estudiaba en NYADA y estaba en la etapa final de una audición para un importante musical.

Lo había logrado.

Y lo más importante, había logrado seguir junto a Blaine, Paso a paso.

A pesar de que todo parecía estar en su contra, Ambos lo habían logrado.

**F**_I_N_  
_

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** Terminamos! Woow espero de todo corazón que les haya gutado el final de esta historia... Y bueno, por supuesto toda la historia en general, desde la primera temporada hasta ahora..._

_Lo pense bien y decidi no hacer una tercera temporada de esta historia... No se, creo que esta bien asi... Espero que no se enojen conmigo por eso... Ciertamente lo pense mucho... Y creo que es lo mejor dejarla hasta acá, antes de que se vuelva una historia monotona y aburrida..._

_En fin, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla...Ay estoy triste de que termine T_T_

_Para los que quieran saber Las canciones son; Cry de Mandy Moore y Someday we'll know de Mandy Moore y Jonathan Foreman._

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

_** ValeAsencio preguntó: y los tuyos? **_

_Me alegro que hayas preguntado... Bueno los mios son La saga de Cazadores de sombras, Harry Potter, Crepusculo. Las cronicas de narnia el sobrino del mago, que fue hasta ahora el que mas me gusto de narnia. Otra vuelta de tuerca, El muro y muchos mas xD jajaja amo los libros w.w_

_Gracias por preguntar!_

_En fin, Un placer haberlos conocido un poquito mejor a través de las preguntas y de sus comentarios, me alegraron cada dia... **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_Y una ultima pegunta: ¿Que les pareció esta historia de principio a fin?_

_Eso es todo,_

_Nos leemos en otra historia..._

_Aguantando mi linda angustia repentina les digo: ¡Chau! Y mucha suerte!_

_Besitos!_


End file.
